As Your Friend
by doccubuschar
Summary: What if Bo and Lauren had been childhood friends that were suddenly separated for 21 years? What if Lauren had no clue about the Fae world? Can Bo keep her being Fae a secret? Can they both get to know each other again and manage to stay 'Just Friends? AU…I think.
1. Chapter 1: A Promise

**Note: **I forgot to include this in the Summary, but Lauren leaves just before Bo finds out she is Fae. This is ultimately a Doccubus story, so I hope you all hold on for the ride. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy =)

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost Girl.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - A Promise.**_

_21 Years Ago._

"_I'll miss you Lauren," An 8-year-old teary-eyed Bo whispered as she hugged Lauren tightly._

"_I'll miss you too Bo-Bo, but I'll be back. I promise." _

_Lauren replied before she pulled back from the hug. Lauren's tears began too fall freely as her mother began to usher her toward the car. As Lauren reluctantly hopped in the car, Bo followed. Closing the car door, Lauren's mother turned around to give Bo a hug and a kiss on the cheek before hopping in the passenger side. Lauren placed her hand on the car window, her vision blurry as she watched Bo approach the car and place her own small hand against the cool glass. Bo couldn't believe she was losing her best friend today._

"_Come now Bo honey, move away from the door, they're going now," Bo's mother said as she came up behind the small child. Bo backed away slowly as Mr. Lewis started the engine and began to pull out of the driveway. _

"_Goodbye Aoife!" Mrs. Lewis yelled out through the car window._

"_Bye Bo-Bo," Lauren yelled from the backseat, "I'll be back soon, I promise!" she called out waving frantically at Bo._

_Bo could only wave back sadly as she watched the Lewis' car turn out onto the street and finally disappear._

"_They're not coming back are they Mom?" Bo asked staring up at her mother with her tear stained face. Aoife crouched down next to her and framed her daughters face in her hands, wiping away her tears._

"_I don't know honey, Lauren's granny is sick. She needs someone to take care of her. I'm pretty sure when her granny gets better, Lauren will come back and visit us. I'm going to miss them too, love."_

"_But England is so far away…why does England have to be so far away?" Bo asked dejectedly._

"_I don't know Bo-Bo, it's just the way things are. Now come on sweetheart, let's go inside, we can bake some cookies." _

_Bo watched as her Mom made her way back into the house. She turned back towards the street where the Lewis' car had disappeared and wrapped her hand around her wrist. Looking down she saw the friendship bracelet that she and Lauren had exchanged a few days ago. On it read: 'Best Friends Forever' with a small heart next to it. Bo smiled sadly at it and with one final glance down the street; she turned on her heel and followed her mother back into the house._

* * *

**Present Day.**

Bo looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked beaten. Literally. She watched the water she splashed on her face drip down into the sink. The small cuts on her face and the bruises on her arms were barely healed. The man she had used to help heal her not too long ago had only just done the job. It didn't help that he was human but it was the only 'snack' Kenzi could find on their way home. She silently cursed Dyson for being away on some case out of town.

"At least he's coming back tonight," Bo said out loud to herself. Grabbing a towel, she lightly dabbed at her face to dry it and made her way to her bedroom. As she moved over to her dressing table the sound of a car door closing caught Bo's attention. Thinking it was Dyson coming home early, she moved over to the window to take a peek through the curtain. She was surprised to find that actually it was a woman. Bo watched as the woman began to pace alongside her car, waving her hands around like she was preparing herself for something. Twice it looked as if the woman was going to get back in the car and drive away. Bo smiled in amusement as the head of blonde hair finally stopped pacing and took a glance up at Bo's window. Quickly ducking out of sight, she held her breath and waited to see if the woman would knock. After a few minutes of silence, Bo decided she must have given up and bent down to pick up the towel she had dropped when a firm hard knock made her stop mid bend.

"Hmmm…guess not," she said to the empty room. Grabbing her Kimono from her nearby chair, she wrapped the sash tightly around her self and made her way downstairs. Bo took a quick glance through the peephole to see whom this woman was but was disappointed to find the blonde with her back facing the door. Her hands were on her hips and it looked as if she were taking in her surroundings. Bo eventually reached out and opened the door for her.

When the woman turned around, Bo became temporarily speechless and her jaw dropped to the floor. The Succubus couldn't believe how good the woman in front of her looked as she gave the blonde a once over.

'_My GOD she's beautiful,' _Bo thought to herself.

She was wearing a tight fitting pair of navy blue jeans; brown high-heeled low cut boots, a plain white top and a brown leather jacket. What made Bo's mouth water was the fact that this woman had a pair of Aviators sitting on the bridge of her nose and her blonde hair framed her face beautifully. Suddenly Bo felt underdressed and a little self-conscious. Gathering her jaw up off the floor, she managed to find what she hoped was her voice.

"C-can I help you?" She asked trying to sound casual. Bo watched as the woman slowly removed her aviators, perching them on the top of her head and looked Bo straight in the eyes. The Succubus felt a sudden sense of familiarity as she held eye contact with the woman. Bo waited as the blonde shuffled nervously and settled her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"H-hello Bo," the blonde said with a shy familiar smile, "Long time no see, right?"

For the second time that day, Bo's jaw dropped to the ground as realization hit her.

"L-Lauren? Lauren L-Lewis?" Bo asked, shock evident in her voice as she continued to stare at the blonde. She couldn't believe her childhood best friend was standing on her porch.

'_Well, she's certainly not a child anymore,' _Bo's conscious uttered.

"In the flesh," Lauren said shrugging and chuckling nervously.

Bo couldn't believe her eyes, let alone her ears.

"E-English," was all Bo could manage to sputter out in her current state of shock. Lauren smiled nervously at Bo and nodded.

"Well, at least it's something, but yes," the blonde continued, the smile on her face getting wider at Bo's loss for words "I tried to keep the accent, but I guess the English got the better of me."

"Heya Succubitch, what's with all the commotion?" Bo heard from behind her right before Kenzi appeared next to her. Realizing what Kenzi had said, Bo immediately snapped out of her trance and turned to face Lauren. The blonde was standing there with her brow raised questioningly.

"Ah…that's just a nickname Kenz likes to use for me. I don't really know why, I think she just watches too much Sci-Fi or something," Bo said quickly trying to cover up Kenzi's small slip up.

"Huh? I don—"

"Kenzi, meet Lauren, Lauren, this is Kenzi. Lauren is a childhood friend of mine. She's the one that used to live next door," Bo interrupted hoping Kenzi would get the hint.

"Ohhhhh! THAT Lauren," Kenzi said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well, as much as I would lurrrve to be in the middle of this uh, reunion soup of awkward," Kenzi said gesturing between the two woman, "but this sexy momma has some lurrvin' of her own she needs to get from her man. So…catcha later Bo-Bo, B-T-Dubs, D-man wants you all dolled up by eight t'night….oh and nice meetin' ya Hotpants!" She managed to call out before jumping in Bo's yellow Camaro and speeding off down the driveway.

"I'm sorry Bo, I didn't know you had plans. How stupid of me, I should've called or…or something, but I wanted to check here first an—"

"Lauren," Bo said softly, a smile crossing her lips.

'_She's so cute when she's all flustered…wait. What?!'_

The brunette shook her head to rid of these thoughts and looked over at Lauren again.

"It's okay, come on in," the Succubus continued moving aside to let Lauren in. As Lauren brushed past Bo, she couldn't help but catch a whiff of Lauren's perfume. For a second Bo just stood standing at the door before she could gather herself. Questions began to whirl around in her head as she led Lauren into the kitchen and signaled for her to take a seat on a stool by the kitchen island.

"Would you like something to drink?" Bo asked leaning against the sink, facing Lauren.

"Water is fine," Lauren replied softly. Bo nodded, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. As she handed Lauren her glass of water, their hands brushed and Bo felt herself shiver slightly. For a while the kitchen was filled with silence as Bo stood watching Lauren as she took a sip of her water. When she finally placed the glass down, she looked up at Bo and smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

Bo couldn't help but melt internally at that smile. It was quickly becoming her favorite thing to see.

'_Argh. What the fuck is wrong with me?!'_

"So…" the blonde said again, "I guess we have a lot to talk about huh?"

"Yes…we do," Bo replied chuckling. She still found it strange hearing Lauren speaking in an English accent.

"What's so funny?" Lauren asked her looking slightly amused.

"Your accent. I guess I was still expecting..." Bo sighed and decided to change the subject instead. "So when did you get back?"

Lauren noticed this but didn't pursue it.

"About four days now," she answered. "I got a job offer and I took it. I have two weeks to settle down and get accustomed to how things are before I start."

"Oh? What is it that you do now?" Bo asked genuinely interested.

"I'm uh…I'm a Doctor," the blonde replied shyly. Bo smiled at this remembering that Lauren had always wanted to be a Doctor. She remembered the days when they would play 'Doctors' and Bo would just be her willing patient.

"What are you smiling about?" Lauren asked curiously breaking Bo's train of thought.

"Just about how we used to play Doctors when we were younger is all. Guess I can say I was your first patient then huh Dr. Lewis?"

Lauren laughed and Bo couldn't help but notice the blonde's cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

"Well, you were a very cooperative patient," she replied teasingly. "I can safely say each piece of candy was well deserved. So what about you Miss Dennis? Er…it's still Dennis right?" Lauren questioned.

"Yep. Still Dennis. But no, I didn't become a Psychiatrist like I wanted. Things got…complicated after High School. How's your Gran?" Bo asked wanting to change the subject. Ever since she was told she was Fae, she had stayed away from a lot of humans in her life. Kenzi had been lucky. Bo may have been unaligned in the Fae world but she knew the rules.

Bo didn't know if she was going to be able to keep this secret away from Lauren. Especially now that she seemed to have moved back for good. When they were younger, Lauren could always tell when Bo was being secretive, she just hoped that she wasn't as observant as she was.

If Lauren did have any indication of it though, she didn't say anything. Bo found out that Lauren's grandmother had been in and out of hospital for years before she passed away after six years of them being in England. Lauren's mother had been extremely upset after her Gran's passing had decided on them living there permanently. One of the most important things Bo found out was that Lauren was single, which for some reason made the brunette inwardly pleased.

They shared a few laughs at some of their childhood memories and Bo tried best as she could to answer Lauren's questions without slipping up about her being Fae. Bo felt guilty and she hated having to lie to Lauren.

So far everything was going smoothly. The only other thing Bo couldn't figure out was why Lauren had decided to come back to Canada. From the way it sounded, Lauren had a great life back in England. Throwing caution to the wind, Bo asked the question that was burning in the pit of her stomach.

"So uh…why did you come back here? I mean, it sounds like you had the perfect life there," Bo asked trying to sound casual. It took a while before Lauren answered.

"My life was far from perfect Bo," Lauren paused.

"After we moved, things became harder for me. I became extremely shy and buried my nose in my books. My life wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. Far from it. If it wasn't for Ciara, I don't know if I would've finished University. I missed this place. I missed our old home and I missed…" she sighed, "…the point is. I made a promise to my best friend…" Lauren trailed off as she looked over at Bo. Just then, Bo's phone rang. The Succubus growled inwardly at the timing.

Reaching into her kimono pocket, she pulled out her phone and looked at it. It was Dyson. Bo's stomach dropped a little when she remembered Dyson was coming home tonight. "Shit!" she cursed.

"Hey Dy," she answered.

"Hey Dy? What? No 'Hey babe, I can't wait to see you tonight?' Hmm?" Dyson asked jokingly. Bo laughed it off and glanced over at Lauren.

"What time will you be home?" she asked.

"In about two hours. A little early I know, but hey, that just means more time for me to rip that sexy dress off of you tonight." Bo blushed and turned her back to Lauren as she tried to busy herself with something.

"S-Sounds good, I'll see you soon. Two hours isn't a lot of time to get ready. I'll see you soon."

"Can't wait. Love you," Dyson managed to slip out before Bo hung up. She didn't know why she was acting this way but she couldn't help it. The sound of Lauren clearing her throat brought her out of her musings.

"Well…I uh, better get going," Lauren said awkwardly. "I really didn't mean to stop by unannounced Bo, I really should've called, but I didn't have your number or anything, so I just wanted to check if you still lived here."

"It's okay," she replied as they made their way quietly to the door. Bo began to feel nervous again. She opened the door for Lauren, making sure to leave enough room for her to be able to brush past her again. The Succubus couldn't help but take in Lauren's scent once more.

"Well, guess I'll see you around Bo," Lauren said awkwardly. Before Lauren could turn on her heel and go, Bo grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a tight hug. It took Lauren a few seconds to realize what happened before she too returned Bo's hug.

"I'm glad you came," Bo said as she pulled back from the hug. "Here," she said pulling out her phone, "Give me your number. We can meet up for a coffee some time or if you need help unpacking your things, I'll be happy to help."

At this Lauren smiled and nodded and proceeded to recite her number. Then with a final wave, Bo watched as once again Lauren disappeared down her street. Only this time, she wasn't sad. This time, she was already looking forward to seeing Lauren again.

* * *

Bo had only just managed to put the finishing touches to her make up when she heard the front door open and then close again. The entire time she spent getting ready, she couldn't get her mind off of Lauren. Bo still couldn't quite believe that Lauren had returned. Had the other woman not texted her again confirming her number, Bo would've thought it was all a dream.

'_God, I hope I didn't freak her out too much,'_ Bo thought as she remembered the moment of awkwardness they shared. She sighed and stood up to check herself one more time. Satisfied that she was ready, she made her way downstairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she didn't see anyone around.

"Dyson?" She called out. Walking slowly to where the front door was, she found it wide open. As she got the opening, she found a very well dressed and very handsome looking Dyson leaning against a black stretch limo holding a single red rose in his hand.

Seeing Bo standing there, he gave her a wide toothy grin. Bo returned his smile and made her way toward him.

"Dy, what's this?" Bo asked a little surprised at what was happening.

"You look amazing," Dyson said nothing else as he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips while handing her the rose. She took it and stood back as Dyson opened the door for her.

"After you m'lady," he said gesturing for her to hop in. When she was safely inside, he followed suit and came to sit beside her.

"Mr. Johnson, to the restaurant please," he called to the driver. Mr. Johnson just nodded and rolled up the divider giving them their privacy. When Dyson turned toward Bo, he still wore his toothy grin. Bo couldn't help but admire how good he looked in his suit and tie.

"Bo, tonight is going to be our night. I know it's a bit much but we haven't really had much time to go out anywhere nice so I thought I'd take you out to dinner tonight. Spoil you if you will," he said cheerfully.

The Succubus agreed. He was right. They hadn't been together much lately and things weren't smooth but they had been working through it. Dyson had been meaning to take her out for a while now but he never found the time for it. Her being a Succubus made things a little hard for them, especially for Dyson.

"Champagne?" He asked holding up a flute.

"Please," She replied taking the glass.

"To us," he said happily and Bo nodded returning his smile.

"To us."

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant, quite a few people were already there. They took a seat at a secluded area that seemed to over look a lake. Bo was very impressed thus far. Dyson had definitely put some thought into this and she could tell.

Their night started off nicely. They both talked about everything and caught up on what they had been up to since Dyson left for the case. Bo however, didn't mention Lauren. Thinking she would address that when the time was right. As the night went on, Bo began to notice that Dyson was becoming more and more fidgety. Constantly checking his watch like something was worrying him.

"Okay, Dyson, what wrong? You're not going to tell me you found my mother hanging around Rainer again are you?" Bo asked suspiciously.

"Wah? N-no. Nothing like that. I just…okay here goes," he said beginning to look even more nervous. Bo watched as Dyson slowly got up from their table. Brushing his hands along his trousers, he slowly began to kneel.

"Umm….Dyson, what do you think you're doing?" Bo began to ask nervously as she looked around at the other diners.

"Ysabeau Dennis, I know that we've had our fair shares of ups and downs, but these last two and a half years have been amazing. I've learned more from you than I have in my one thousand years or so of living. I—"

"Dyson, please," Bo interrupted beginning to panic. Of all the things Bo thought would happen tonight, this was definitely not on her list of 'To-Do's" tonight.

"No. Bo please let me finish. I know that things don't always go our way, but we always manage to find a way to fix it."

"I—"

"We don't have to get married straight away Bo, I know you're not exactly ready for that, I can wait. I just…I just want you to know, that you would make me the happiest man alive if you did the honor, of being my wife?"

Bo just sat there in stunned silence as she stared at this man. This man that she has known for three years and dated for most of it, kneeling in front of her asking her to marry him. She didn't know what to say. She loved him, yes. But was she ready for the commitment?

'_What about Lauren?' _A part of her brain whispered. She quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind.

"Bo, I really don't want to have to deal with the embarrassment of asking again, but please? I'm just a Wolf, kneeling in front of a Succubus, asking her to marry him," he said watching her with hope filled eyes. Suddenly the entire room went quiet. It seemed like everyone's eyes were on her as she continued to stare at Dyson. Bo closed her eyes and took a moment to try and gather her thoughts. The silence was deafening and Bo didn't know if she could handle it.

"Yes…I'll marry you," Bo heard herself say before her brain could fully realize what she just said.


	2. Chapter 2: Pizza, Beer and Engagements

**So you're all going to think I'm horrible for the way I end this chapter, but hey, gotta keep you coming back for more lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this little chapter. Thank you all so much for the amazing Feedback and Reviews. Please continue to do so, I know you're all going to have a lot of questions after this chapter, which will hopefully be answered in the next one. If not the next one, their answers will come later on in the story.**

**JCM: Let's just say I may have considered it. Is Lauren Fae or not? That is the question isn't it? ;)**

**Also, I'm glad you're all taking a liking to an English Lauren. Thanks again everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Pizza, Beer and Engagements**

Bo awoke with a start the next morning her heart racing and her breathing heavy. She blushed at the memory of the dream. Her dream had featured a very hot blonde Doctor wearing nothing but a lab coat and glasses. Not even two hours of seeing her again and Bo was having dreams about Lauren that she really shouldn't be having.

'_God, it felt so __**real**__!' _Bo thought inwardly.

As she turned to her right, she found a very naked Dyson with his back turned towards her, sleeping soundly. Bo got up and made her way to the bathroom, grabbing her kimono on the way in. Locking the door and being careful not to wake Dyson, she moved over to the toilet. She lowered the seat cover and sat down gently, placing her hands in her lap. She frowned when she saw the engagement on her finger.

'_What the fuck have you gotten yourself into Bo?' _She asked herself. Now in the solitude of her own thoughts, millions of questions began to swim around in her head. Dyson had asked her to marry him and she said 'Yes'. Was she really ready for this? Bo knew deep down that she wasn't ready, but why did she say yes? Then there was Lauren. If they were going to reconnect could Bo tell her who or what she was? What would she say about the engagement? She didn't even mention Dyson _**once**_ while they were talking. Burying her face in her hands, Bo let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fuck!" She whispered harshly.

"Bo? Is everything alright babe?" Bo jumped at the sound of Dyson's muffled voice through the bathroom door.

"Everything's fine Dy, just go back to bed."

"M'kay," came his barely audible reply as she heard him make his way back to bed. Standing from her makeshift seat, she placed the ring in her Kimono pocket and proceeded to the shower. She had to meet Trick at noon today and she knew if she didn't get ready now, she would be late. Trick hated it when she was late and she wasn't sure she was in the mood for a lecture about punctuality. That was Kenzi's specialty.

* * *

The Dal was unusually quiet for a Saturday afternoon. Usually there would be a few Fae here and there having lunch or starting their weekend early. There only seemed to be three or four people there, one of them being Vex who seemed to be having a heated conversation with Trick at the Bar.

"Hey Vex," Bo greeted him as she approached the bar. "When did you get back?" She asked sliding into the seat next to him.

"This morning. The Morrigan sends her regards," He replied winking at her. Bo cringed.

"Don't start Vex," she said narrowing her eyes at him. The Mesmer just laughed and got up from his seat.

"Anyway, as much as I would love to stay and chat, I have to go see someone about a thing. Trick, we'll talk about this later. See ya round Succubus," He said before grabbing his coat and exiting the bar. Bo looked over at Trick and he motioned for her to follow him downstairs.

"What was that all about?" Bo asked him.

"Nothing, just Vex being…Vex," Trick said waving his hand dismissively.

As Bo settled on Trick's couch, Trick pulled out a box from his cabinet of Fae trinkets and placed it gently on Bo's lap.

"Open it," he said smiling at her when he saw the look of confusion on his Granddaughters face. Bo, seeing how fragile the box was, opened it gently. She gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a tiara aligned with sapphires and diamonds. It was absolutely gorgeous and Bo couldn't believe her eyes.

"Trick, why are you giving me this?" Bo whispered not bothering to hide the shock in her voice.

"Well, I hear a congratulations is in order? It was your grandmothers before she passed away," Trick explained. Bo said nothing as she took the tiara delicately in her hands, her eyes taking in every detail. It was truly beautiful. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

"It takes care of the something old, borrowed and blue bit. Just have to find you something new," Trick said jokingly.

"This is beautiful Trick," Bo said glancing over at him, "…but I can't accept this," she said gently placing the tiara back into the box. Trick sighed. Bo watched him as he crossed the room and came down to sit next to her on the couch. Taking the box from Bo's hands he placed it on the table behind him before taking Bo's hands in his.

"Bo, I _**want**_ you to have it. I would have given it to you anyway. Isabeau has always talked about handing this to her daughter, to be passed on to _**her**_daughter and so on and so forth. Since Aiofe never got married, it's only fitting that you should have it. She would've wanted you to," he said smiling warmly at her. Bo could only manage a nod.

"Excellent," Trick said clapping his hands together and standing up. "You'll make a beautiful bride Ysabeau, I wish your grandmother could see you," he said sadly. Trick then walked over to his cabinet door to lock it again.

"I'll keep it with me until you both set a date. Have you set a date yet?"

Bo nodded.

"We're thinking three months from now."

Bo knew that it was fast approaching but everything happened so quickly last night that her brain didn't seem to be working for her. Bo saw a quick flash of shock cross Trick's face, but he nodded. He continued towards his desk and pulled open a drawer to place the Tiara box inside. When Trick turned to face her again, he wore a look of concern.

"Bo, I know that you and Dyson have been together for a while now, but are you _**sure**_ you want to do this?"

Bo looked down at her hands perched lightly in her lap. For a while she didn't say anything. Trick sighed sensing her hesitation.

"You're my only granddaughter Bo and I want you to be happy. Dyson is a good man. He can take care of you and he's _**Fae**_."

The Succubus frowned at Trick's emphasis of the word 'Fae'. Before Bo could reply, her phone rang.

"Heya Kenz, wh—"

"EEEEEEE!" Kenzi screeched through the phone. Bo winced and held her phone away from her ear.

"What the fuck Kenzi?!" Bo asked when she assumed the squealing was finished and Kenzi had calmed down.

"You bitch! I can't _**believe **_you didn't text me first thing last night! Is it big? Sparkly? Diamonds? You and I are having a celebration tonight. Tequila shots and lots of it! By the way, I am sooo planning your bachelorette party, because the Kenz is the Queen when it comes to shit like that."

"Really Kenz? Need I remind you of a certain cake that you ordered for a certain birthday of mine?" Bo asked sarcastically.

"Hey, to be fair I didn't _**know**_ creepy crawlies were a packaged deal in the Fae world okay? But I promise you it will be the BEST party ever!"

Bo just rolled her eyes.

"Mhmm," she said in reply, "…but is it okay if we celebrate tomorrow night? I uh, I sorta promised Lauren I'd help her unpack some of her things tonight."

At the mention of Lauren's name, Trick stood up straighter.

"What?! Aw Bo-Bo, come on!" Kenzi pleaded. "You can invite Lauren too if you want."

"I'm sorry Kenz, but I promise you tomorrow, we'll do it right. Drinks and shots until morning. Besides, didn't Hale say you guys are having dinner at the parents tonight?" Bo questioned remembering vaguely something that the Siren had said earlier on in the week.

"Shit! That's tonight? Shit, shit, shit! I completely forgot. Fine, but you and I are getting shitfaced drunk tomorrow night no 'ifs' or 'buts' Bodacious! Love you bitch, I expect a picture of that ring though! Cya, momma's gotta get sexy for her man."

Smiling, Bo hung up and looked up at Trick. Something seemed to be bothering Trick ever since she mentioned Lauren's name. He looked to be deep in thought when she called him.

"Trick?"

The Blood King's head snapped up at the sound of his name.

"Is something wrong?" Bo asked.

"What? Um…no, nothings wrong. I uh, I hope you don't mind but I have something I need to look at Bo and it sounds like you have places to be," Trick said walking over to his bookshelves and running a finger along his books. The brunette didn't know whether to be annoyed at Trick or not. She certainly didn't miss his change in mood after she mentioned Lauren's name.

"Is this about Lauren?" She asked narrowing her eyes at the back of his head. Trick didn't answer her straight away. After finding the book he wanted, he turned around to face her, the large book safely tucked under his arm.

"Of course not," he said moving over to his desk. "I didn't know she was back. Tell her I said 'Hello' and it would be nice to see her again," Trick finished. The Succubus knew her grandfather was hiding something and she didn't like it.

When they were younger, Trick had always treated Lauren like his own granddaughter when she would come over to their house. Before Bo found out about being Fae, the Dal and how her grandfather was a King, Trick used to visit her and her mother at their house frequently. It bothered Bo that Trick didn't seem to be interested in Lauren anymore.

'_What is he hiding?'_

"Knock, knock? Am I interrupting something?"

'_Yes,' _Bo thought bitterly as she watched Callahan, the new Ash, waltz in and take a seat on Trick's couch.

"Callahan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Trick asked, completely ignoring Bo. Officially annoyed, the Succubus decided to leave. She didn't like Callahan and Trick was obviously not going to answer her questions today. She had someone to see and as she exited Trick's lair, Bo began to feel excited and nervous…or were those butterflies in her stomach?

* * *

As Bo pulled up to Lauren's apartment building, she couldn't help but feel just slightly out of place. Lauren's apartment was situated in one of the wealthiest areas in town. Parking the beast near the entrance, she checked herself once again in the mirror before grabbing the box of pizza and six pack beer she bought as a sort of house-warming gift for Lauren.

Before Bo could fully get out of the car, the glare from the ring on her finger caught her attention. Placing the other items back on the passenger seat, Bo looked at the ring again. It took her a while to decide on whether she wanted to wear it or not. Making up her mind, she gently removed the ring from her finger and placed it safely into her glove box. Grabbing the pizza and beer again, Bo made her way out of the car. When she reached the top of the stairs, she looked for Lauren's name. Finding it and pushing the buzzer, she waited. It didn't take long before Lauren's voice came through the intercom.

"Who is it?" the blonde asked.

"Pizza delivery," Bo replied jokingly. The sound of Lauren's laugh through the speaker made Bo smile.

"Come on up Bo," Lauren said buzzing her in.

Bo didn't have to wait long before Lauren opened the door to her.

"I hope you don't mind pizza and beer for dinner?" the Succubus asked holding them up for Lauren.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Lauren teased as she grabbed the box of pizza and beere, motioning for Bo to follow her in.

"I'd be lying if I said no," Bo replied cheekily. "I hope pizza and beer is alright with you, I thought maybe I'd save you from having to cook anything."

"Thank you Bo, it's the perfect combination for unpacking. I'm also starving and a beer sounds good right about now."

The brunette stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the numerous stacks of unpacked boxes throughout Lauren's lounge. The only thing that seemed unpacked was a large black leather sofa right in the middle of everything.

"I uh…really love what you haven't done with the place," Bo teased as she moved into the middle of the room to look around at the labeled boxes.

"Oh hush you," Lauren replied smiling over her shoulder as she put some of the beer into the fridge. "Most of my things arrived this morning so I've just been unpacking my bedroom," she said pointing at her bedroom door down the hall.

"I bought Pepperoni with extra cheese. It's still your favorite right?"

"Of course it's still my favorite!" the blonde replied opening the box and setting it down on the floor in the living room. "Sit. Eat. You better eat some of this, I can't possibly finish this by myself," She said waving Bo over and patting the spot next to her. Bo just laughed and sat down next Lauren. Grabbing a beer she held it up in the air as if to give a toast.

"To us. May we manage to get Lo's boxes unpacked before Santa comes to town."

At this Lauren just laughed and gave Bo a gentle shove before clinking her bottle with Bo's.

* * *

An empty box of pizza and six bottles of beer later, Bo and Lauren had finally managed to get most of Lauren's boxes unpacked. Bo was having a great time with Lauren. They talked, laughed, joked, and teased. The Succubus found that she especially loved it when Lauren would completely geek out about something. To Bo, Lauren was still the same Lauren that she had known all those years ago. Except now she wasn't the exact same Lauren from 21 years ago either. Here before her was Dr. Lauren Lewis. Beautiful, smart, funny and warm.

Bo shook her head slowly and laughed quietly to herself as she walked over to another box with no label on it. Bo found it a little strange that this was the only unmarked box Lauren had in the room. Every other box had been labeled and every item packed accordingly. Even her DVD collections were packed alphabetically. Bo had teased her about her Star Trek collection when she came across it too. Thinking nothing of it, Bo made to grab it when Lauren's hand caught hers mid reach. The Succubus raised a quizzical brow at the blonde.

"Um…I uh, I'll sort through those," Lauren said blushing.

"Is that a blush Dr. Lewis?" Bo asked noticing Lauren's reaction. "It's perfectly natural to have sex toys you know."

"BO! How could you? I am a lady! That's in the other box under my bed," Lauren replied. Bo's jaw must have fallen off because Lauren burst out laughing once she saw the brunette's reaction. Picking up said jaw off of the floor, Bo narrowed her eyes at the other woman playfully.

"Lady my ass!" She said before she too started laughing. Once they'd calmed down from their fit of laughter, Lauren moved around Bo to grab the box.

"So blondie, are you going to tell me what's in the box or do I have to tickle it out of you," Bo said wiggling her fingers at the blonde.

"If you do that, I will not be responsible for my actions. However, if you really _**must**_ know, they're my…er…delicates," Lauren said as she continued to her room to place the box inside.

"Like I haven't seen those before? You afraid I might find something the innocent Dr. Lewis might not want me to find?" Bo asked waggling her eyebrows. No longer bothered to do any more unpacking, Bo plopped herself unceremoniously down onto the couch.

"I never said I was innocent," Lauren said as she approached the sofa, sitting her herself down in the same fashion Bo did seconds ago.

"God I'm tired, you owe me Lewis. Big time."

Looking up at the clock on the wall, Bo saw that it was almost midnight.

"Shit! Is that really the time?"

Leaning forward, she grabbed her phone that had been sitting on the newly assembled coffee table. Checking it, she winced when she saw the 6 missed calls and several messages left by Dyson. Two of those missed calls being Kenzi's.

'_Shit! Forgot my phone was on silent.'_

"Is everything alright?" Lauren asked with genuine concern. Bo sighed and slumped back into the sofa again with her eyes closed. Bo knew that it was now or never. If she wasn't going to tell Lauren about being Fae, then she could at least tell her about Dyson...and the Engagement.

"Lauren…I…I have something to tell you," she said opening her eyes again to look over at Lauren. The blonde's facial features became serious as she heard the difference in Bo's tone. Lauren nodded, signaling for Bo to continue.

"I'm engaged."


	3. Chapter 3: The Future You Seek

**I want to apologize in advance for the short chapter. I do have my reasons but I promise that the next one will be a lot longer because of what's coming up. Thank you so much for the reviews and I'm glad you're all enjoying this story so far. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Future you seek**

"Lauren, say something. Please," Bo pleaded. She was worried that Lauren might not want to see her again. They had been sitting there in silence for a good five minutes when finally unable to take it any longer, Bo had to say something. Lauren sighed and smiled sadly at Bo. To Bo's surprise Lauren took both of Bo's hands and held them gently within hers, as her eyes met Bo's.

"I want you to be happy. I want you to live the life that you choose. I want you to answer me this next question truthfully Bo, can you do that for me?" Lauren asked her eyes still locked with Bo's. Even if Bo wanted to, she couldn't turn away. She seemed to be stuck in a trance as she continued to stare into Lauren's honey brown eyes.

"Right here, can you feel it in your heart, that you're really ready for this?" Lauren asked, placing her hand lightly over Bo's heart. Before Bo could even utter a word, the room around her began to spin uncontrollably. When Bo looked back at Lauren, she seemed to slowly disappear.

"Lauren?! LAUREN?!" Bo yelled, but nothing seemed to come out as she tried to reach for the blonde.

When the room finally stopped spinning, everything in the room seemed to have returned to their rightful place, except Bo noticed there were differences. There were no longer any remaining unpacked boxes. Standing in their place were bookshelves and a desk with a computer in one corner. Other things Bo noticed were the blurred out photos hanging from the walls.

'_What the fuck?! Where am I?' _Bo thought as she stood from the sofa. Moving towards one of the photos that had been placed on one of the empty shelves of the bookshelf, she picked it up. She frowned at it. All she could make out was what looked to be someone with blonde hair and someone with brunette. Bo could just see the outline of two or three others but other than that, she couldn't make anything else out.

'_What in the hell is going on?!'_ The Succubus didn't like this at all. Clearly she was still in Lauren's apartment but it didn't seem like it. Where was Lauren? Turning towards the direction of Lauren's room, Bo slowly made her way down the hall.

"Hello?" She called out. No reply came. Just as she reached the bedroom door, it opened. Startled, Bo jumped out of the way just in time to see a child blur right past her in a fit of giggles.

"Mom! Mommy! You guys pwomised me. Pancake. I want pancake," the little girl called out in the direction of the open bedroom door. Bo watched as the little blurred figure climbed one of the stools by the kitchen island. Still pressed up against the wall, Bo watched as another blurred figure emerged from the room. She could only just make out that this person was the brunette. Seconds after, another figure emerged, which Bo assumed was the blonde. Sensing that none of the occupants could see her, Bo pushed herself off of the wall and followed them in the kitchen.

"Charlotte, honey, how many times have I told you not to climb on those by yourself? You could fall."

Bo recognized that voice instantly as Lauren's. The brunette gasped when she heard whom the next voice belonged to. It was unmistakably her own.

"Aw come on babe, you know as well as I do that our little munchkin here isn't going to listen."

"Yeah, and I wonder where she get it from," Lauren's fading voice replied playfully.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a small girl appeared. Unlike the others, Bo could see her clearly.

"What am I doing here?" She asked the young girl.

"_The future you seek. The answer you give_," the little girl said.

"What? What is that supposed to mean?! Bo asked.

"_The future you seek. The answer you give," _she repeated again.

"I'm hardly in the mood for games little girl. What am I doing here? Hell, _**why**_ am I here?"

"_The future you see. The answer you give," _came the girls reply. Just as Bo was about to make her way towards the girl, the room started spinning around her again. Bo stood frozen on the spot as the little girls words began to echo around her.

"HEY!" Bo started to call out as she tried to reach out for the disappearing girl. Before anything else could happen, the room stopped spinning and everything went dark.

"Bo..." a voice called from somewhere in the distance. "Bo…honey…come on sweetie…" the voice said a little closer now.

"Bo…wake up."

It was Lauren. Still in a daze, Bo attempted to open her eyes, albeit slowly. At first the image in front of her was blurry. For a moment the Succubus thought she was still in the same place, but the more she blinked, the clearer Lauren's face became. Lauren's very worried face that is.

"L-Lauren," Bo managed to get out. "What h-happened?" She asked trying to sit up.

"Hey, take it easy there," Lauren said softly as she helped Bo straighten into a more upright position. "You really had me worried there you know," the blonde said as she examined Bo. Stopping what she was doing temporarily, she looked at Bo again, a smile playing on her lips.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or slightly insulted Bo-Bo. I didn't realize my touch had that effect on you? Either that, or you were so intoxicated that you just…well, fainted on me," Lauren teased.

"I fainted?" Bo asked in disbelief. The blonde just nodded and placed the small wet towel she had been holding, back into a bowl of water Bo hadn't noticed was there on the coffee table.

"Are you okay? No headache? Seems your pupils have stopped dilating and—" Lauren paused as she gently placed the back of her hand against Bo's forehead. The Succubus closed her eyes at Lauren's touch.

"…You don't seem to be running a fever which is good," she said after removing her hand from Bo's forehead. Bo opened her eyes to see Lauren staring at her. The Succubus blushed and sat up straighter on the sofa.

"Ahem," she said clearing her throat and looking around to try and hide her blush. "Yeah…no, I'm alright Lo, just didn't realize that would happen," she answered and attempted to laugh it off. Lauren just rolled her eyes at her and got up from her seat to take the bowl of water into the kitchen. As Bo's eyes followed her, she couldn't help but think back to what she saw not so long ago.

'_Was it even real?' 'What the hell did she mean? Was that my future? Were Lauren and I…married?' 'What answer?'_

A heavy knock on the door interrupted Bo's thoughts. She raised a questioning brow at the blonde as she crossed the room to the door. Lauren just shrugged.

"Oh," she said softly when she saw who it was through the peephole. She quickly opened the door to let whoever was on the other side in.

"Bo-Bo! Are yo—" Kenzi marched in with Geraldine, her sword, armed at the ready. She stopped midsentence when she saw Bo sitting on the couch. Shocked at the way Kenzi had just barged in with a weapon, Bo couldn't believe her eyes. Right behind her was Dyson. Bo could just about see the annoyance on Dyson's face even though he tried his best to hide it under a calm façade.

'_Fuck! Couldn't their timing be any more shitty?!' _Bo thought quietly to herself.

"Bo, what the fuck?! We've been trying to call you for ages! It's almost two in the morning. You didn't bother to call or text so I traced your phone. I thought maybe you and Hotpants here were out having fun without me!" Kenzi said waving in the general direction Lauren was standing.

"Oh hey Kenzi, please come in. You know Lauren right? It's her apartment after all," Bo replied with a hint of annoyance. At the mention of Lauren's name, Dyson turned to face her. Not wanting to make Lauren feel uncomfortable, Bo stood up from the couch, only to stumble a little managing only to catch herself before she fell all the way back on the sofa again.

"BO!" Lauren and Dyson said in unison as they both rushed to Bo's side.

"I'm fine," she said gently brushing Dyson off as he tried to help her up. "Sorry Doc, didn't realize it was too soon to stand."

Lauren didn't say anything, but just gave her a small strained smile as the blonde kept her distance from Dyson.

"We're taking you home," Dyson mumbled gruffly. The Succubus narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. Bo was about to say something when Lauren stepped in.

"He's right Bo. Besides, with what happened earlier, you need a good nights rest. We can talk later," Lauren said smiling at Bo. "Take her home and make sure she goes straight to bed. She fainted earlier and needs a good nights rest," she continued as she looked over at Dyson. Bo wasn't surprised when Lauren agreed. She had always been the one to stop something from happening that was completely unnecessary as a child and seemed to still do the same now. Knowing Dyson would ask about why she'd fainted, Bo cut in before he could say anything.

"It was nothing, I must've been dehydrated or something," Bo lied. She turned to Lauren again.

"I'll see you later?" Bo asked. Lauren tucked her hands in the back pockets of her jeans and nodded at Bo.

"Thanks again for your help Bo. You take care of yourself and get some rest, Doctors orders," Lauren said smiling at her. Bo couldn't help but return her smile and to Lauren's surprise, the Succubus pulled her into a hug.

"I'll talk to you later Lo, G'night," she said before pulling back. Following them to the door, Lauren bid farewell and closed the door gently behind them.

"So I'm guessing no ones getting drunk tonight then?" Kenzi asked.


	4. Chapter 4: Talking…and lots of it

**Chapter 4 – Talking…and a lot of it. **

Bo mentally braced herself for the inevitable onslaught that she knew was coming. Since Kenzi was going to follow behind her and Dyson in the Camaro, Bo knew this ride home wasn't going to be enjoyable. Bo could almost feel the anger radiating from Dyson. The car was silent for a good five minutes. Bo was staring out into the darkness while Dyson kept his eyes on the road and his grip firm on the steering wheel. The silence was almost too painful for Bo.

"Say it," Bo finally spoke up turning her attention to Dyson. She watched as the corner of his mouth twitched at the tone of her voice. It sounded cold and bitter.

"Come on Dyson, I know you have something to say, so clear the air now. It's just the two of us here and half an hours drive up ahead. So say what you want to say," she challenged.

"Why couldn't you text me Bo? I was worried!"

"For me or for you hmm? I didn't realize I had to report back to you every five minutes _**dad**_."

"That's besides the point! What if you were hurt? Kidnapped? Accident? What then?"

"I can look after myself and this sure as hell isn't the first time this has happened. Just ask me what you really want to ask Dyson. Stop fucking tip toeing around the bush!" Bo snapped. She knew what he really wanted to ask and she knew he was jealous. He always got like this when Bo was to spend time with someone he didn't know about.

"Who is she?" He finally hissed.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner," Bo said sarcastically, "_**SHE**_ is Lauren. We were childhood friends. She just came back from England. She visited me yesterday and told me she was moving back. I offered to help her unpack and that's what we were doing before you both barged in unannounced."

"Why didn't you tell me about her before?"

"Because there was never a right time to talk about her Dyson. Not once, in the years that we have known each other, have you asked about my childhood."

"Have you two been talking to each other all this time?"

"Excuse me?!" Bo asked in disbelief.

"Just answer the question. Are you cheating on me? Is this why you never told me about her?"

The Succubus couldn't believe her ears. Bo was insulted that he would even think she would cheat on him. Dyson's reaction was way out of this planet and he needed to be brought back to earth.

"Cheating? You're asking _**me**_ if I'm cheating? That's rich coming from you!" she snapped. "All I did was help a friend and you jump the gun by accusing me of cheating? How dare you!"

"Well what am I supposed to think huh? No call, no text. _**Nothing**_! And what am I supposed to think when she tells me that you fainted huh? For all you know she could've spiked your drink!" He fired back at me, his eyes darting from her to the road. Bo couldn't believe he was trying to defend himself right now. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I can't _**believe **_this is coming out of your mouth right now Dyson! You're supposed to _**trust**_ me! But I guess even that was a challenge for you too. I have _**never, EVER **_cheated on you in the three years that we've been together Dyson. No matter _**HOW **_hungry I was or how bad I felt that you were getting tired, I made do because _**I**_ wanted to stay true to this relationship. To make it work. Now you're pulling bullshit out of thin air and accusing me of cheating? All because I didn't text you? That's fucking low Dyson, even for you. If there's one thing I am not, it's a cheater. I wish I could say the same for you."

* * *

**11 Months Ago…**

_Bo had just finished a meeting with Trick when Kenzi called to meet her at a nearby café to see a new client. The last thing she wanted to do was meet a client. So instead she told Kenzi she was tired and needed to rest for the day and if she could talk to the client. They could deal with the rest tomorrow. It took a bit of convincing but Kenzi eventually let up and allowed her to go home. As Bo walked past another couple getting hot and heavy in a corner, she quickened her pace. She was hungry and she needed to feed. _

_It had been two and a half years since Bo had had a proper feed and it was beginning to take its toll on her. Lately she seemed to be healing a lot slower than usual and Dyson allowed her to feed only on humans. It was enough to ease the pain a little but it didn't do wonders for her wounds. _

'_There's Dyson for that,' she thought inwardly as she finally escaped the Dal. _

_She knew she was kidding herself. She was a Succubus that fed off sex and it was difficult to be one when your significant other didn't want to share you. It had taken her a lot of convincing before he finally let her feed off others, albeit humans. The number one rule being 'No sex'. However, she often felt guilty after using Dyson to fully heal. She knew that even he had his limits no matter how much he tried to deny it. _

_Bo doubled over and braced herself on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. It was Dyson's day off today and she needed to get to his place now. Jumping in her car, she sped off ignoring every read light on the way. She was lucky to even make it there and at record time. Bo saw Dyson's truck in the drive. Parking up, she practically jumped out of her car and made her way up to Dyson's apartment. Her brisk walk became slower the closer she got to his door. As she bent down to grab the key under his mat, she heard a sound. Brushing it off as outside noise, she slotted the key into the keyhole and turned it slowly. Her body froze as she took in the sight in front of her. All movement ceased when Dyson saw Bo standing at the door. _

"_B-Bo, what are you doing here?" Dyson asked as Tamsin slid off of him. Bo watched at the blonde's sordid attempt to cover herself. Bo narrowed her eyes at them, straightened her posture and folded her arms across her chest. _

"_Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes?" she spat out bitterly. "I'll give you until 4 this afternoon to collect your shit Dyson. Meanwhile, do continue, obviously I seem to have interrupted something very important." _

_Bo spun on her heel and walked out, slamming the door behind her. With her fists clenched at her sides, she strode down the hall not daring to look back. _

"_**BO! WAIT!**__" She heard Dyson call out from behind her. She quickened her pace, contemplating running to the elevator. Before she could reach it though, Dyson's hand on her elbow stopped her as he spun her around to face him._

"_Fuck __**OFF**__ Dyson!" Bo tried to yank her arm away but Dyson's grip was firm. _

"_Oh wait…I'm sorry, that's what you __**WERE**__ doing before I walked in on you isn't it? Is that why you haven't been complaining about the lack of sex lately? Because you've been fucking __**her**__ all this time?" Bo hissed motioning in the general direction of Dyson's apartment door. _

"_I can explain!" _

"_Bull-fucking-shit! Save your sob story for someone that gives a fuck. I've heard those words many times out of a man's mouth before Dyson. Like I said, you have until four. If your shit isn't gone when I get home, I'll burn it. Now let __**go**__ of me. Be a good little lap dog and go finish fucking your bitch. We are done!"_

_Finally able to yank her arm free, Bo left, leaving Dyson standing in the hall with only a bed sheet covering him from the waist down. Deciding against going home, Bo went to meet Kenzi and their new client at the café instead. Her need to feed no longer a top priority. That day she put on a brave face and made like everything was okay telling Kenzi that Trick had given her some weird herbal tea that helped her rejuvenate and she didn't want to go home anymore._

* * *

**Present…**

It had taken them almost four months to work things out again but the trust that Bo had in Dyson prior to that incident was gone. They worked through their issues one day at a time, and although they still had them, they tried. And it did work for a while. However, Bo just didn't feel the same after that. There were times she had even begun to question whether she was even in this relationship for the right reasons. Now that Lauren was back, she was starting to ask that questions almost every half hour.

"I apologized for that! We worked through it remember? I thought you had forgiven me?!"

"Forgiving and forgetting are two different things Dyson. I gave you a second chance Dyson. You gave me none. You can't just erase something like that! I can't even…"

Bo's blood was boiling at this point and she couldn't even bring herself to finish her sentence. The last thing she wanted to do was be in the car with Dyson right now. She was glad when they finally pulled up to the house. They sat there in silence and watched as Kenzi made her way up to the steps of the house. She stopped briefly at the door and turned to see if they were following her in. Bo motioned for her to go in.

"So where does this leave us?" Dyson asked.

'_Where __**does**_ _this leave us? Where do we go from here?' _Bo asked herself. She sat for a few more minutes in silence. It was then that Bo came to a realization. She and Dyson were far from ready to get married. His actions tonight and how he overreacted proved that. How could she marry someone that didn't even trust her? She knew deep down that she too had never fully trusted him after that incident a couple of months back.

"I can't Dyson, you know as well as I do that we're not ready," she said quietly. As mad as she was at him, she didn't want to pretend like things were peachy anymore. She didn't want to go through with something that she knew would ultimately hurt him in the end and something that would hurt their friendship.

Friendship. That seemed to be the main reason why Bo had said yes. She valued their friendship and that night when he asked, she panicked. She had wanted them to continue being friends even if it meant lying to herself. Even if it meant giving up true happiness. For some reason she had convinced herself that she would eventually grow to love him that way again. But tonight, she just couldn't do it anymore. The Succubus wasn't sure if it had anything to do with that vision, if she could describe it as such, that happened earlier, but she knew she had to do this.

She looked up at him to find that his hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles had turned white. Reaching out, she placed her hand over his. His grasp immediately loosened and he turned to face her. Bo could see that he was hurt, angry, and upset. She could only guess what he was thinking and feeling at the moment.

"I love you Dyson and I don't want to lose you, but this," she said gesturing between them, "This…_**thing**_…between us has to be sorted out. I want you to sleep on it. I don't want you to call me and I'm not going to call you. We need distance. We need to calm down. When you're ready to talk, we'll talk and I mean _**really**_talk."

Bo could almost see the wheels in his head turning as he continued to look at her. He was thinking hard about what he was going to say next. Bo braced herself unsure of what it is that he might say.

"Goodnight Bo," was all he managed to say dejectedly. Nodding, Bo leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Taking his hands in hers, she squeezed them gently and then let go. Reaching for the car door handle she hopped out and closed the door behind her.

"Goodnight Dyson," she said to him giving him a sad smile. With a half-hearted wave, he backed out of her drive way and was gone into the night.

* * *

"I'm not going to be planning a bachelorette party any time soon am I?"

Bo heard from the living room as she closed the front door. Making her way into the living room, she plopped herself unceremoniously down on the sofa next to Kenzi.

"Nope," the Succubus said simply.

"Drink?" the Russian asked holding out a bottle of Vodka.

"Don't mind if I do," Bo replied grabbing the bottle and taking a giant swig out of it. She welcomed the burning sensation as the liquid slid down her throat and settled itself in the pit of her stomach. She handed Kenzi the bottle as she settled back further into the couch, closing her eyes and leaning her head up against the back of it.

"Bo?"

"Mmm…"

"I'm sorry, for tonight I mean. I sorta panicked when I saw that you weren't home yet. I didn't think it would take that long to unpack," Kenzi said quietly. Bo opened one eye and looked over at Kenzi. She closed it again and let out a long drawn out breathe.

Bo knew she couldn't fault her friend for worrying about her. She'd been so caught up with Lauren that she didn't even think about texting her best friend. She knew Kenzi always worried when she hadn't heard from Bo at long periods at a time. With Dyson it was different. He knew she would ignore him at times but with Kenzi, she was her best friend. She had stuck by Bo through thick and thin and didn't deserve to be ignored.

"No Kenz. I'm the one that's sorry. I should have texted you at least once. You're my best friend Kenz and I wouldn't know what I would do if anything bad happened to you. Were the roles reversed I would've done the same thing." Throwing her arm across Kenzi's shoulders she pulled her in for a hug.

Kenzi nodded and took a long hard swig of the Vodka bottle before handing it to Bo. It always amazed her how someone so little could consume so much alcohol. The Succubus wondered often where she stored it all.

"So what happened?" Kenzi asked.

"With?"

"With Dyson."

"We need some time apart. To think things through and sort out our priorities."

"The wedding?"

"I called it off. I didn't want to lead him on Kenz. It wouldn't be right."

"Bo-Bo, can I ask you something?" Kenzi's question caught Bo of guard a little. It wasn't the question so much as the way Kenzi asked. Her expression had turned serious and she was looking Bo straight in the eyes.

"Shoot," she replied taking two, three and then four quick gulps of the Vodka.

'_Nothing like liquid courage.'_

"Does you calling off the wedding have _**anything**_ to do with that Hotpants lady friend of yours?"

Bo sat there for a moment and thought about it. Kenzi is a smart woman and Bo knew she was a lot more observant than what people give her credit for. It's why Bo preferred to be honest with her friend because eventually she would find out what was wrong.

"In all honesty Kenz? Yes and No. The main reason was because I couldn't do it anymore. I love Dyson, but I'm not sure if I'm _**in**_ love with him you know? I feel like I love the idea of us being together. Ever since…that afternoon, things between us changed. But yes, part of it does have to do with Lauren. Ever since her arrival, I've been feeling things that I've never felt before."

Bo sighed and leaned back against the sofa again, closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She could tell Kenzi was studying her intently. Bo thought carefully about what she was going to say next even though she knew Kenzi would never judge her.

"I had a sort of…premonition? If you could call it that," she began.

"Whoa…like actual 'Seeing into the future type' shit? Was I in it? I was totes hot wasn't I? Please tell me there are flying cars because I've been waiting for that shit to happen for ages!"

The Succubus just laughed and shook her head.

"No, nothing like that. It was about…Lauren and I. We seemed to be in her apartment and…we had a daughter."

Bo opened her eyes to catch Kenzi's reaction. The younger woman's eyes were wide as her jaw dropped open. Bo waited as Kenzi's mouth open and closed like a fish out of water. She couldn't help but find it rather amusing. As if realizing what Bo was thinking, she stopped.

"Are _**kidding**_ me? I'm sorry Bo-Bo, but the thought of you being a mother is…weird."

"Oh thanks Kenz, way to boost my confidence," I teased.

"But was I in it though?"

"No Kenz, I'm sure you would've been just as gorgeous as you are now."

"Of course I would be! How'd it even happen anyway? Did you fall and bump your head? Cast a spell? Got so blinded by blondie's hotness that you passed out? What?"

"What? No! But…it's weird. We were talking and then she just…touched me."

"She touched you? Oh my god Bo, is she Fae?! Ooo I think I'll ask her to touch me so I can see into my future. And yes I just realized how that sounded out loud but I'm probably too rich in the future to care about you think right now," she joked as she flipped her hair at Bo.

"Ha! But no, I don't think she's Fae. Besides Dyson would've been all too happy to tell me if she was."

After Bo said that, she wasn't so sure now. After all it _**did**_ happen when Lauren had touched her. However, she knew Lauren couldn't be Fae because Dyson _**would**_ have told her she was Fae. Bo suddenly remembered the little girl that had popped up in the middle of the vision.

"Besides, there was also a little girl that appeared. She was young, maybe 9 or 10 years old but I think she was Fae. She had on this…this dress that looked to be from the 1800's and her eyes…they were white. Like they had rolled to the back of her head. She kept repeating something like 'The future you seek, the answer you give'. It's all she said before everything disappeared and that's when I woke up. Lauren said I had fainted."

"And that's when Dy and I came by, isn't it?"

Bo nodded.

"Thanks Bo," Kenzi said after a few moments of silence. Bo asked her what she was thankful about.

"For not getting mad at me. For telling me the truth. Whatever you decide, whatever you choose, I'll support you no matter what. Whatever or whomever you choose, I'll be happy as long as I'm the Godmother of your future children," she finished with a wide smile. Bo grabbed the pillow that had been next to her and hit Kenzi with it causing the younger girl to fall backwards off the couch.

"Oh my god Kenzi! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

The younger woman stood up and bought her hands up to her hips.

"You, are a bitch and I'm going to bed. I can't believe you would attack the innocent like that. And here I thought you were going to give me a hug and then offer to tuck me into bed. You know for future practice?"

"Shut up!" Bo laughed. Kenzi just winked and began to make her way to the stairs. She stopped as she reached the bottom of it and turned to face Bo again.

"Bo?"

"Yeah?"

"I wouldn't know what I would do without you either."

With a smile, Bo watched as Kenzi slowly began to climb the stairs. As Bo sat there staring at the now half empty bottle of Vodka sitting on her coffee table, Bo decided she was going to see Trick the next morning. She had to find out who this little girl was and whether what she saw was really a look into her future. But for now, she needed rest. It was a long day and the only thing she wanted was to have her head on top of her pillow. For tonight she was going to stop thinking and just sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Best Friends Forever

**Note: **Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following this story. Hope you're all enjoying the ride so far.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Best Friends Forever and Untold Secrets**

It had been a week since Dyson and Kenzi had barged in on Bo and Lauren that night. During that week to make it up to her, Kenzi helped Bo unpack the rest of Lauren's things and get her settled in. Although Bo began to suspect it had more to do with Lauren's cooking and baking then it did with unpacking. But she didn't mind so much. Lauren and Kenzi actually got a long quite well considering they were complete opposites.

Dyson had yet to contact her and was currently on a case out of town. If Bo was being truly honest with herself she hadn't been thinking much about her situation with Dyson. The more time she spent with Lauren, the less she thought about the wolf. Bo knew that eventually she would have to talk to him, but for now, she was enjoying her time with Lauren.

"Hey Doc? What's this?" Kenzi asked holding up a tattered looking book that looked to be a hundred years old. Lauren looked up from what she was sorting through and immediately dropped what she was doing.

"Oh my god Kenzi, please be gentle with that!" Lauren said running over to her. Laying her hands out in front of her, the younger woman placed the book gently in Lauren's hands. Kenzi raised an eyebrow at Lauren before rolling her eyes and making her way to the kitchen. She sat down and grabbed a brownie from the plate that had been sitting on the counter.

"Sorry Kenz. It's just…important," Lauren apologized as she put the book on her now almost full bookshelf.

"What's in it anyway, spells and curses?" Kenzi asked cheekily.

Lauren didn't say anything as she moved back into her previous spot. Bo's eyes were glued to Lauren who seemed to be avoiding the question even though Bo knew Kenzi was kidding.

"It's just…my grandmother gave it to me before she passed away. She says it's important and I'll find out why when it's time," the Doctor finally said after a few moments silence. She said nothing else and Bo knew she wouldn't hear anything further about it.

"Oh…kay. Anyway, it looks like you both seem to have this situation all under control. Would it be alright if maybe I, y'know, up and left this joint? I promised I'd meet Val for lunch. Girls got some shoppin' to do and she wants the Kenz to help her."

The Succubus just rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Uh huh, because you were oh so helpful today," Bo teased.

"Aw come on Bo-Bo, these hands were not made for unpacking…or cleaning. Especially, cleaning. Oooo it just gives me chills thinking about it."

"It's alright Kenzi," Lauren said looking up at her, "besides it's just my room left so you can go."

"Sweeet. Oh good timing too, Val's downstairs. Later bitches, don't do anything I wouldn't," she said winking at Bo before grabbing two more brownies from the plate and rushing to the door.

"Where does she put it all?" Lauren asked after the door closed behind Kenzi.

"Believe me, I've been asking myself the same question for years now," Bo laughed and continued to place the last bits and bobs of Lauren's jars of suspicious look herbs onto her shelf. Bo had no idea what they were but she didn't question it. She just assumed it was something medicinal. They were all labeled with words that Bo didn't even know existed. Standing up, she groaned as she stretched her tense muscles. Dusting off her jeans, she walked over to Lauren who had just finished placing her DVD's in her cabinet under the TV. Bo offered her her hand and Lauren took it gratefully as the Succubus pulled her to her feet. Bo watched as Lauren stretched her arms above her head. As she did so, she couldn't help but watch as the blonde's shirt rode up slightly revealing her torso and what Bo could only imagine was very soft skin. Bo unconsciously licked her lips.

"Bo…what was that?"

At Lauren's question, Bo's head immediately snapped up to Lauren's face.

"Ah…w-what was that?" Bo asked embarrassed at being caught staring. She couldn't help but notice the way Lauren's lips twitched at the sides trying to stop a smirk.

"I asked what that was? It's just…your eyes sort of flashed blue before returning to its normal colour again."

'_Fuck! Good going Succubus!'_

Bo knew Lauren wasn't stupid but she didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe she had been so careless. How was she going to explain this? Could she explain it?

"I uh…it's…"

To Bo's delight, Lauren's phone rang.

'_Saved by the phone,'_ she thought as relief washed over her.

Bo followed Lauren as they both sat on the couch while the blonde answered the phone. Bo just sat quietly as she listened to Lauren's end of the conversation.

"Ciara?"

Bo's ears perked up at the name. It was Lauren's friend from England. She had been the one who had helped Lauren through school if she remembered correctly.

"How are you?"

"I'm sorry! I've just been so busy. I know I promised to call you when I got here but I haven't had much time to do anything. To be honest, I haven't even called Mum or Dad. Just been sorting out my apartment with the help of an old friend of mine," Lauren said smiling over at Bo. The Succubus couldn't help the way her stomach was doing somersaults when Lauren smiled at her. Trying not to act too overly excited, Bo smiled back.

"Wait…What?! You're coming? When?"

"Oh lord, does that mean I have to do nice things for you?" Lauren asked sarcastically. Bo couldn't help but feel a little jealous when something Ciara said had the blonde laughing in hysterics. She felt a little left out and she wished she were in on the joke too. Bo just bit her lip and remained quiet as she twirled her thumbs together.

"Don't worry Ciara, I'll be there bright and early to pick you up tomorrow. I'll be sure to give you a welcome fit for the queen."

'_Tomorrow?!'_

The brunette's stomach seemed to drop a little at this piece of information. She knew she had no right to be upset about it. Lauren and Ciara seemed to be good friends and she had no idea why she was acting like this. Bo knew that it was because once Ciara arrived, she might not be able to hang out with Lauren as much as she wanted to now.

"Okay…8:25a.m. Mhmm…uh huh…Great. Can't wait to see you Ciara! Bye," Lauren said finally as she ended the call. The look of excitement on Lauren's face told Bo that she couldn't feel the way she did. Pushing aside her doubts, Bo gave Lauren her best 'I'm happy for you' smile.

"So Ciara's coming tomorrow huh?"

"Yes! Bo can you believe it? I didn't think she'd be coming so early. But she said she wanted to make sure I was okay especially since I hadn't called home. Oh God, I have to clean this place too. Trust Ciara to book a flight that gets here in the morning…but ummm Bo, could I ask you something?"

Bo nodded.

"Would you come with me to the airport? I'd really like for you to meet her."

Not really trusting herself to speak, Bo smiled and nodded again. Returning her smile, Lauren stood up from the couch pulling Bo along with her.

"Come on, you can help me with my room."

"Why Dr. Lewis, I'm flattered but I usually don't go straight to bed with someone unless they buy me dinner first."

"Well then, I'll keep that in mind," the blonde said winking over her shoulder as they entered Lauren's room. Bo missed the warmth of Lauren's hand as she let go to turn on the lights. As Lauren walked over to a box by the window, Bo sat herself at the foot of the bed, folding her legs under herself. Lauren moved towards her and handed her the box she bought over labeled 'Scarves'.

"You have a box full of scarves? Seriously?"

"Oh hush, don't judge. It's my favourite accessory."

"Clearly. There's enough in here to make a blanket," Bo joked. To Bo's surprise Lauren poked her tongue out at her. She loved it when Lauren was playful. Bo's mind began to wander and quickly shut it down before she slipped up again. She didn't want to make the same mistake she made earlier.

'_Get your damn mind out of the gutter Dennis!'_

"Hangers Dennis. They aren't going to unpack themselves," the blonde said playfully.

* * *

It didn't take long before all of Lauren's clothes (except her delicates of course) were unpacked, folded and placed into her closet in order. Bo couldn't believe how massive Lauren's closet was. She still had a lot of space left. The fact that she had a lot of formal wear was very Lauren. As much as Bo loved seeing Lauren all professional, she had to admit that she looked absolutely gorgeous in just jeans, a t-shirt and bare feet.

"So…how long is Ciara staying?" Bo asked conversationally as she picked up another box. This one was marked 'Memories'. Lauren's voice from the ensuite was just audible as she sort out her bathroom.

"She'll be here for about two months. She says she needs the holiday and she's right. I've been trying to get her to go away but she's quite the workaholic. I guess that's another positive about my moving. I just…"

The last of Lauren's sentence was heard on deaf ears as Bo opened up the box she had. Inside were a few photo albums and to Bo's amusement, Lauren's stuffed bunny 'Chubby'. But what had caught Bo's attention was the intricately carved jewelry box right in the middle. Bo reached in and brought the box out, examining it intently with curious eyes. It was beautiful. Around the bottom part of it were several carvings of different types of flowers. Right at the top where the lid was, was a crest of some sort and nothing else. The entire box looked to be white with the carved parts painted black. Bo ran her hand over the top before slowly opening it. She gasped and began to feel her eyes well up with tears when she spotted something familiar in the box. It was the matching friendship bracelet she had made for Lauren all those years ago. She picked up the small bracelet and ran her thumb over the lettering.

'_I can't believe she still has this.'_

"Best Friends Forever."

At the sound of Lauren's voice, Bo jumped and held a hand up to her racing heart.

"You scared the shit out of me!"

"Should I be worried right now?" Lauren teased as she settled down in front of Bo, she too copying the way Bo was sitting.

"You still have it?" Bo asked.

Lauren nodded.

"Would it be weird to tell you that I never took it off until I was about 12?"

"You did?"

"I know it's silly, but it always made me feel closer to you for some reason," Lauren admitted. Bo noticed the blush that seemed to appear on Lauren's cheeks.

Bo understood this. She too had worn the bracelet everyday until she couldn't fit it anymore. And like Lauren, it made her feel closer to the woman in front of her. She had felt that it made missing Lauren a little easier everyday. When it didn't fit anymore, Bo hung it on her dressing table mirror. It always reminded her of Lauren whenever she looked at it every morning or whenever her eye caught sight of it. She had never told Dyson why she always kept it and Kenzi had called it creepy. Bo suspected it had more to do with Kenzi being jealous about it.

"Bo, honey, are you alright?" Lauren asked, concern written all over her face as she searched Bo's eyes.

"I felt the same way," Bo finally whispered keeping eye contact with Lauren. "I…I remember missing you so much. But every time I touched the bracelet around my wrist, it would sort of calm me down a little. For some reason I could feel you with me sometimes. Even after we lost contact, I just could let go of it. I don't know…does that sound crazy?" Bo asked shaking her head before lowering it to look down at the bracelet in her hands.

The butterflies in Bo's stomach began to fly around like crazy when she felt Lauren lift her chin up with her finger, locking eyes again.

"No. I don't think it's crazy," she replied softly. Bo could see the seriousness in her eyes. But amongst all that there was something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She didn't know who made the first move, but suddenly she could feel herself being pulled towards Lauren. Before Bo could even close her eyes, Lauren dropped her hand and stood from the bed, shoving her hands in her back pockets.

"I uh…ahem…can you believe I still have Chubby?" Lauren asked awkwardly, quickly changing the subject, as she reached over to grab the stuffed animal and show it to Bo. Still slightly shocked by the turn of events, it took a moment for Bo to collect herself.

"Um…ah…yeah," she replied, clearing her throat and starting again. "You never could sleep without that thing. It always was a little bit creepy. It kind of worries me that you still have it. Should _**I **_be worried?" Bo asked mimicking her question from earlier. At this Lauren laughed. The Succubus was glad for the quick change in mood, but she couldn't help the disappointment she felt about what had just transpired not too long ago.

* * *

Two hours later, Bo was making her way down to Trick's lair. She wanted to talk to him about telling Lauren she was Fae. She and Lauren had finally managed to unpack the rest of the doctor's things and spent a good hour and a half looking at old photos. They took a walk down memory lane as they remembered each and every moment.

When Bo got closer to the lair, she stopped when she heard Callahan's familiar voice carry up the stairs.

"Come _**on**_ Trick! You can't just let something like that get in the way. Dr. Lewis is smart and I think she'll take the news very well. She could cure the Fae that are suffering from this…this _**thing**_ that's spreading!"

'_What the fuck?!'_

"No Callahan!" Came Trick's voice. "It's too risky. You know the rules! Look, she's a very lovely girl and I knew her when she was younger but things have changed. You read what it says! How can a Fae and a Human be together?"

'_Human and Fae together? What the fuck are they talking about? And why Lauren?'_Bo's mind was swimming with endless questions. She knew Trick was hiding something but she needed to know what it was. As much as she wanted to barge in there right now, she had to restrain herself and listen for a little while longer.

"Argh. Come on Blood King. Where's your sense of romance huh? Aren't you a fan of the whole 'Star crossed lovers' thing?"

"This isn't a joke Joseph. Not to mention you're the leader of the Light Fae. You should know better than to hire a human! No matter how smart!"

Bo could feel herself getting pissed off the more she heard but she stopped herself from interrupting a bit longer. She couldn't even believe her ears. She also wanted to know how Callahan had known who Lauren was. What is it that Trick knows about Lauren and why is he being so against this?

"Exactly, I'm the leader of the Light Fae and what I say, goes."

"And how _**exactly**_do you plan on telling her huh? 'Oh hello doctor, I'm Joseph Callahan, the leader of a secret society of people called the Fae. I didn't really hire you here to work on humans, noooo, I thought maybe you'd do _**much**_ better looking after supernatural beings. Oh by the way, I'm also known as 'The Ash,' is that it?"

"Not quite so eloquently put, but yes, something like that."

"Don't be stupid. Callahan this is important. Lauren cannot know about our world. She can't know about us. It's still against the rules."

"Look old friend, I know you're a stick in the mud and a traditionalist, but we need her! From what I hear, she's the best and I want the best. You do know who her grandmother is right?"

'_Lauren's grandmother?'_Bo was becoming more and more confused. _'What the hell does Lauren's grandmother have to do with anything?'_

"I do…but…the prophecy."

"Look Trick, you can't always make things happen because you will them to be. Look at what happened when you tried to rewrite the outcome? The Garuda, Aife…Sometimes, Destiny is Destiny and if this is their destiny, then so be it. I know how you are with rules Trick, but don't you think it's time for a change?"

"But I haven't even told Bo yet…"

'_Me?'_

That was Bo's cue. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to find out what was going on. Straightening herself, she adjusted her leather jacket and continued the rest of the way down the stairs. She stopped at the door and watched as Trick and Callahan's shocked faces turned toward her.

"What haven't you told me yet?"


	6. Chapter 6: History Repeats Itself

**A/N: Hey all, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

_Can Bo handle the truth? What will she do next?_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – History Repeats Itself**

Bo crossed her arms over her chest and looked between Callahan and Trick waiting for one of them to speak. Trick just stared back at Bo, seeming to be unsure about where he wanted to start while Callahan seemed to be looking everywhere in the room but Bo. The Succubus huffed and repeated her question.

"What haven't you _**told**_ me Trick?!"

"H-how much of that did you hear?" Trick said seeming to find his voice again.

"Enough. Now quit stalling. And _**you**_," she continued as she looked over at Callahan, "What do you want with Lauren?"

"Well would you look at the time, I have a meeting to attend to with the Morrigan, if you'll excuse m—"

"I'm not moving from the doorway unless you tell me what the _**fuck**_ is going on?" Bo growled as she stood in front of the doorway blocking Callahan from getting any further. He may have been a foot taller but Bo wasn't intimidated one bit as she stared him down. Daring him to move. She wanted answers.

"Let him go Bo, I'll tell you what you need to know."

Reluctantly Bo stepped out of the way and let him pass. Hey may have been the new Ash but he was still not one of Bo's favourite people. He was damn cocky.

"Oh and Bo? Don't think I haven't forgotten about that little stunt you pulled the other night."

Bo's eyes narrowed as he watched Callahan's retreating back move up the stairs. Once he completely disappeared Bo turned around slowly to face Trick who had gotten up from his seat and was placing another one of his giant books back onto the shelf. Bo stayed where she was and crossed her arms again, her eyes boring into Trick's back as he took his time rearranging something.

"I'm waiting Trick."

Slowly he made his way back to his desk and motioned for her to take a seat.

"I'm fine where I am. You said you would tell me and I want to know. I'm getting sick of this 'Let's hide things from Bo to protect her' bullshit that you and Dyson seem to pull every time."

Trick sighed.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"What is your problem with Lauren?"

The Blood King seemed to be thinking about what he was going to say next. Bo wished more than anything that she could read what he was thinking right now.

"I…I can't have you and Lauren being around each other. It's not safe," Trick said slowly. Before Bo could ask why, Trick held up a hand to silence her.

"Let me explain. Once every two hundred centuries since the 1800's, a Succubus and a Healer are reborn."

"But there are other Succubae and millions of Healers out there. What does this have to do with Lauren and I?"

"This is not the first time in the last centuries that you and Lauren have met."

"Excuse me?"

"What I mean is, you and Lauren have met before…hundreds of years ago. Once every two hundred centuries you are both reborn. You both live different lives, have different families, but somehow always manage to find your way back to each other."

She began to wonder if this was why she always felt that way when she touched the bracelet. Could this be the reason why Bo felt so drawn to her? Why she seemed to be feeling things she shouldn't be because she was currently with Dyson?

"You may not remember your past lives but that doesn't matter. When you got older, I started to see her in you. It's what you both share that makes things…complicated."

"Who is _**her **_and what's complicated?"

"Your bond. The love that you both have for each other is enough to kill for. You may not realize this now Bo, but if you and Lauren spend more time together, your bond will grow in a way that even I can't explain."

Once again Trick stood up from his seat and walked over to his cabinet and opened it. From inside he pulled out a necklace. Closing it again, he made his way over to where Bo was standing and handed it to her. Taking it in her hands, Bo gasped when she saw it what was on it. It was a silver locket, but what was on the front was the same crest that had been on the jewelry box Lauren had.

"I've…I've seen this before. Lauren's got a jewelry box with the same crest in the front," she said unable to take her eyes away from it.

"That is yours and Lauren's crest…well…your past selves. The doves, the infinity and the Claddagh symbol are both representations of your love. Princess Tatiana, your past self, had both the jewelry box and the locket made especially for herself and her love, Charlotte, in this case, Lauren. Both items both passed on to the corresponding 'Protector'. Open it."

With slightly shaky hands, Bo opened the locket and couldn't believe her eyes. Inside held a photo of what unmistakably looked like her and Lauren. Sure the photo was faded and in black and white, but you couldn't miss it. What really surprised Bo was how young they looked. They couldn't have been more than 18 or 19 years old.

"And she was a Succubus? But…why is this so bad? So what if we are together?"

"Because this will start the Taunting. Both Tatiana and Charlotte were cursed by a powerful Shaman. The love shared between them was and is unique. Charlotte had fallen ill one morning and Tatiana could see the pain in Charlotte's eyes and how quickly her health seemed to be deteriorating. Tatiana feared that Charlotte wasn't going to see the next week if she didn't do anything about it so she went to seek out a Shaman. The Shaman had told Tatiana that he would save Charlotte on one condition. Being desperate, she readily agreed not knowing that what he wanted was to take away Charlotte's ability to love. You see…the Shaman had searched many years for something that would make him feel whole. Feel…human, as it were. As you know, Human and Fae are not meant to be together. Those are the rules. The Shaman could see that Tatiana wore Charlotte's humanity like a shield. It's why Charlotte was the perfect target. When Tatiana was to return home, she would return to someone who had no recollection of the feelings she had for her. When Tatiana tried to change her mind and leave, the Shaman stopped her. What was done was done as she had already agreed. Angry, Tatiana grabbed the spear that had been standing against the nearest wall and ran it through him in the hopes that maybe it would undo his action. But it didn't. Yes, the Shaman died, but not before cursing them."

The Succubus couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to have lost the ability to love or be loved by the one person you wanted to share your life with.

"So…what happened to them?" She asked hesitantly not really sure she was going to like the answer.

"They were both killed…their hearts ripped right out of their chest. Every 200 centuries, his minions will roam the earth, searching for the reborn Succubus and Healer. Once the two are reunited, the minions stand by until their bond is reestablished. The bond is always stronger than the last, but every time, the minions start the Taunting. They would kill and torture their loved ones, whatever it took, to break the couple down. Once they've done that the couple are so down trodden that it makes them vulnerable. That is when they go for the heart. Once they've acquired it, they return it to the Shaman, in the hopes that he will come back in the flesh."

"Are you sure? How do you know this isn't just a coincidence that we look like them?"

Trick nodded.

"You know as well as I do that there is no such thing as 'Coincidence' in the Fae world Bo."

"And what's the deal with her grandmother?"

"She was her protector. In every family Charlotte is reborn into, there is a protector. Lauren's grandmother just so happened to be Fae as well as a Protector. She made the mistake of marrying a human. When Lauren was born, her grandmother was told of the prophecy and the curse. Since she was a 'Concealer' Fae, she was able to shield Lauren and her family from the minions. It's why I had to talk her parents into moving back in with Gloria. It was for their protection. For your protection."

"So you're the reason they left."

"I had no choice. I can't just stand by and watch history repeat itself. Only this time, it will be the end."

"What do you mean?"

"The prophecy states that you and Lauren are the two that will awaken him. If you two fall into the hands of the minions, he will rise and he _**will**_ wreck havoc on the Fae world."

The Succubus fell silent. This was all too much for her to take in. Of all the things Trick had been hiding from her, this one had to be the worst. Why hadn't he told her this before? She never would have wanted to put Lauren's life in danger. Lauren had to go back to England, if she stayed here, she would be in danger. But Bo knew deep down that she couldn't let her go. Not again. She knew she was being selfish.

"You said 'IF'. Does that mean it can be changed?"

The Blood King nodded stiffly.

"Even if you succeed, it won't be without its consequences Bo. The prophecy says that your love will either save you or destroy you. I don't want to risk that. You're my only grand daughter."

"And what does Callahan have to do with this?"

"If Callahan hires Lauren, he'll be her protector, but that doesn't solve the problem. Callahan is just a Woodland Fae. The minions will be able to get to either one of you if you don't be careful. Lauren will be better off not knowing any of this. Not knowing about our world."

"No," Bo replied firmly. "I just got her back Trick. I'll protect her, I'll fight for her, I'll even be just her friend if that's what it takes to keep this asshole away. But I won't stay away from her Trick. I can't do that."

Her grandfather sighed dejectedly and his shoulders slumped. He brought his hands up to his temples and rubbed them. Bo could tell he was stressed and she wasn't going to make it any easier for him.

"Fine. If you're not going to listen to a word I say then do me this one thing. It's the only hope I have of protecting you. Of either of you."

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously but asked him to continue.

"Marry Dyson."

"What?"

"If you marry Dyson, it will throw them off. If not permanently, at least temporarily until we can figure out a way we can hide you both."

"I…I can't do that Trick."

She knew she couldn't do that. She loved Dyson, yes, but she didn't want to lie to him like that. If she agreed to marry him, it would be a lie. She didn't want to pretend that she was happy being in a relationship that was based on a lie and marrying him would mean, forever. Dyson didn't deserve that. In the end she would only hurt him and she didn't want that. He deserved to be happy too and that wasn't with her, Bo realized. She suffered too much in the past. Then there was Lauren. Bo knew that she and Lauren shared something earlier and now after hearing all of this, she knew she couldn't avoid Lauren. But the question is: Could she really be 'Just Friends' with Lauren?

* * *

"Heya Succubum? Why the long face?"

"Hmm? Oh hey Kenz," Bo mumbled, still lost in her thoughts, as she continued to twirl the ring Dyson had given to her in her hands.

"Well don't sound _**too**_ excited," the younger woman teased as she took a seat next to Bo. "Ooo dessert!"

Kenzi reached over and grabbed the bottle of Vodka that had been sitting untouched on the coffee table. When Bo got home, she had been contemplating getting shitfaced drunk to try and get her mind off of this prophecy or call Dyson. The only problem was, she wasn't in the mood to drink and Dyson was still out of town. So she sat there just twirling her engagement ring between her fingers. She didn't know long she had been doing that for before Kenzi turned up.

"So what's got you down in the shits?" The Russian asked as she took a massive swig out of the bottle.

"My life and how potentially shitty it's going to be."

"Are you pregnant?" Kenzi asked out of nowhere.

"What? NO!" Bo replied.

"Hey, you never know. Don't hate. So are you going to tell me what happened?"

If there was one thing Bo needed, it was her best friend. So she spent a good hour telling Kenzi about what Trick had told her and why Lauren was back. Kenzi sat there listening intently, occasionally taking swigs of Vodka that eventually got bigger and bigger to the point where BO wondered if Kenzi was even with her anymore. Then again, Bo knew better. The younger woman could hold her alcohol for someone with such a small frame.

"Well _**fuck**_ that!" She said after Bo finished recounting what Trick had just told her.

"Do you think Lauren knows anything about this?"

"From what Trick told me, no. Apparently her grandmother, Gloria, told her and her parents nothing of it. He says it was for their protection."

"Shit, that's rough. What are you gonna do? I mean obviously you're not going to stop seeing her and I don't blame you, I like cupcakes and a girl's gotta eat. Plus…she's kind of a little bit funny."

"Honestly? I don't know yet. I know what I _**want **_to do, but I don't know how I'm going to get there. Not to mention, I need to talk to Dyson."

"You got that right. Dayum, that really is a nice ring."

Kenzi reached over and took the ring from Bo's hands, holding it up and examining it.

"Are you going to tell Lauren what you really are? A crazy sex demon with lovely lady lumps that the girls and boys love to hump? That's excluding me of course, cos you can't handle my lady lumps."

Bo shot an 'I can't believe you just said that' look Kenzi's way. Reaching out to the bottle of vodka sitting at Kenzi's feet, she moved it as far away from the Russian as she could.

"No more of that for you. I can't believe you just said that."

"Aww…mooooom. It was just a little bit."

"Shut up."

Falling back against the couch. Bo rested her head on the back of it and closed her eyes. Her brain was moving a million miles a minute. She had so many thoughts she didn't even know where to begin.

"What would you do?" She asked Kenzi, opening one eye to look at her.

"Meh," she said shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know Bo-Bo. I would probably put on my best outfit and hope for the best. But whatever it is that you decide, I'll stick by you. We're like two peas in a soup. I mean…what's that saying again?"

"Oh Kenz," Bo said laughing at her friends antics, "Don't you ever change, okay?"

Throwing her arm around Kenzi's shoulders, she pulled her in for a quick kiss on the forehead. She always knew that she could count on Kenzi, even if she was on her own little planet sometimes. Bo had to figure out how things were going to go. But first she needed to talk to Dyson. As to where their relationship was going to go? She didn't know. All she knew was that, she couldn't marry him.


	7. Chapter 7: Pancakes Anyone?

**A/N: Hey everyone! As always, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. They're all much appreciated. I'm glad you're all enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. Anyway, without further adieu, here's the next chapter.**

**P.S: For those of you following my other story "I'd do it all over again", I WILL get around to updating that story as soon as I finish this one. It gets a little confusing juggling two stories at once so I've decided to finish on before I start the other again. So don't lose hope, I will get around to it after As You Friend has run it's course.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Pancakes anyone?**

When Bo awoke the next morning, it was to the smell of pancakes. It took her a little while to figure out that it was coming from her own house. As if on cue, her stomach gave a loud groan letting her know she hadn't eaten anything last night. She was however slightly confused as to who it was that might be cooking.

'_Definitely not Kenzi,' _she thought as she slowly got out of bed. Bo stretched and got up pulling on her Kimono that had been hanging on her headboard. Tying the sash tightly around her waist she made her way gingerly out of her room and down the stairs following her nose.

She smiled when she saw Lauren standing at her stove. Her eyes landed on Kenzi who was seated at the kitchen island with her head between her hands, no doubt suffering from a hangover. When she allowed her eyes to move over to Lauren again, she couldn't help but get this strange urge to walk up and wrap her arms around the blonde from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. Bo shook her head and pushed those urges to the back of her mind.

"Mmm…smells great!" Bo said making herself known to the other two women in the room. She chuckled when she saw Lauren jump a little and heard Kenzi's acknowledging groan.

'_Yep, definitely hung-over.'_

"Shit!" Lauren cursed. The blonde turned around and glared at her, the playfulness in her eyes giving her away.

"Bo Dennis, don't you dare sneak up on people like that!"

Bo couldn't help the lopsided grin that crossed her face as she walked over to where Lauren was standing. The Succubus couldn't help but admire the way Lauren was dressed today. She was wearing a tight pair of navy blue jeans that showed off her legs quite well, a white button up shirt and what made Bo smile even more was the fact that she was standing there barefoot.

"They're over there. I didn't want to cook with them on so I decided on bare feet," Lauren said, reading Bo's mind and pointing to where her shoes were placed neatly by the front door.

"First of all, I have absolutely no problem, I think you look great…very…domestic goddess," Bo kicked herself internally when she realized how cheesy that sounded.

"Second, why are you cooking us pancakes when it should be Kenzi? And third…good morning," she finished with a smile. Bo didn't know whether to move in for a hug, so instead she refrained and moved around to take a peek at the pancakes Lauren had made.

"Oh wow, chocolate chip pancakes AND bacon? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well…I thought maybe I'd come in and cook you both breakfast…as a sort of thank you for helping me get settled into my apartment. I'm surprised Kenzi was the one that opened the door though."

Surprised Bo quirked an eyebrow at her friend who was still head down and not really paying much attention to them.

"Anyway, why don't you go sit next to Kenz and I'll hand you both a plate each."

"Syyyrrruuup," Kenzi mumbled through her fingers, "lots of iiit."

Lauren just laughed at her and placed a glass full of green liquid in front of the younger woman. Kenzi slowly lifted her head and cringed when she saw the offensive looking glass.

"You're kidding right Doc?" she groaned eyeing out the contents suspiciously.

"No Kenz. Just try it, I promise you you'll feel better just in time to eat. It's also not as repulsive as it looks."

Kenzi continued to stare hesitantly at the glass in front of her before finally reaching out, albeit slowly, to pick it up. Closing her eyes and pinching her nose, she bought the glass up to her lips slowly and took a small but noticeable sip. Her eyes suddenly opened as she looked over at Lauren.

"This is…thanks Doc! Oh my god Bo, you have to try some of this, it's like hangover no more and an orgasm in your mouth!" She continued, taking a giant gulp from her glass of green. The Succubus wondered what exactly was in this concoction. She shook her head and asked Lauren if she needed any help with anything. Lauren said no and chased her out of the kitchen again.

"I'm here to cook for the both of you, so even though it's your house, I'm kicking you out of this area because I'm the cook."

"Well, yes ma'am!" Bo said with a mock salute. "How long have you been here anyway? I can't believe I didn't hear you pull up, let alone knock!" Bo said still a little confused at how deeply she must have slept last night.

"I've been here for a good half an hour or so. I wasn't too sure, but I had a feeling one or the both of you would be suffering from a hangover this morning so I threw caution to the wind and made the hangover juice there. Kenz said she was sleeping on the couch when I knocked on the door."

The busty brunette couldn't help but wonder if Kenzi had come down for more booze last night or if she had been sleep walking again. She always had a good laugh with Kenzi the next morning when they would wake up to find she had fully changed out of last night's outfit to have shorts on her head or a pair of jeans wrapped around her neck like a scarf.

"Hey Doc, could you be a doll and hand me a cuppa?" Kenzi asked smiling sweetly at Lauren. The blonde just turned around and raised a brow at her as if to say 'Excuse me'.

"Pretty pleeeaase mademoiselle Lewis?" The younger woman said again with a heavy French accent while making puppy dog eyes. Bo couldn't help but laugh at her friend's antics. It wasn't long before they all burst out laughing.

"My god Lauren, what did you put in that juice?" Bo said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out," she replied with a wink as she handed Kenzi a cup of coffee and placed a stack of pancakes in front of her. She was practically salivating once the plate hit the counter top. Bo cringed as she watched Kenzi coat the pancakes with syrup.

"Would you like some pancake with that syrup?" She teased. Kenzi just gave her the middle finger and not so elegantly began shoving pancake into her mouth.

"Mmm…dif if foooo gooob," she managed through a mouthful of pancakes and giving Lauren two thumbs up.

Bo never could figure out where her friend stored all that food. It's like it just went in and evaporated into thin air. Just then her stomach gave a not so polite grumble signalling her own need to eat. She blushed when she saw Lauren watching her, a smirk on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes.

'_My god, the affect she has on me…' _Bo thought quietly as she looked down at her stomach and frowned at it. Seeing Lauren look at her like that made her stomach do all kinds of somersaults that Bo didn't even think was possible. She was beginning to understand what Trick had meant when he said their bond was special. She was in trouble and she knew it.

Never had she ever been this smitten with anyone. Lauren may have just returned but she was different to the little girl she was friends with all those years ago. She was a beautiful, strong, independent and intimidatingly intelligent woman. There was still so much about her that she didn't even know. Not to mention, Bo wasn't even sure if Lauren knew about the Fae, or if she her grandmother had indeed kept her from knowing about this world. Bo's thoughts were interrupted when Lauren gently placed her plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her. She was glad when she saw that it wasn't as much as Kenzi's.

"Thank you," Bo said smiling at Lauren. Her eyes locked onto Lauren's as she reached up to take her cup of coffee. She couldn't help the small shiver that ran through her body as their fingers brushed lightly.

'_Shit. Is it getting warmer in here or what?'_

The mug almost slipped out of Bo's hand when she heard a firm hard knock against the front door. Lauren pulled back and returned to the stove. Bo cursed whomever it was that decided to disturb them as she made her way to the door. Checking again that her robe was still tied tightly in place, she opened the door slowly. Bo's stomach dropped when she saw Dyson standing there.

"D-Dyson…you're back?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice when Bo didn't immediately move aside for him.

"Mmm…do I smell…bacon?" He asked again when he caught a whiff of Lauren's cooking. The Succubus' stomach turned when she realized Dyson couldn't have missed Lauren's car parked out in her driveway. She knew he wasn't going to believe it was her that was cooking.

"Dyson, now's not a very good time," she warned.

"Actually, I think this is the perfect time."

Dyson mirrored her pose and folded his arms tightly in front of his chest telling her he wasn't going anywhere. Bo set her jaw and reluctantly moved out of the way, making her way back to the kitchen with Dyson hot on her heels. When Lauren turned around from the stove to see whom it was, she stopped and looked between Bo and Dyson.

"Umm…I uh…you're just in time for breakfast. I hope you um…like pancakes and bacon," Lauren said smiling politely over at Dyson. Bo could almost feel the awkwardness and the tension fill the room immediately. Kenzi visibly winced, no doubt feeling said tension.

"Anyway…Bo, I better go. I've got to pick up Ciara from the airport in about two hours actually. Her flight was delayed so I thought I'd come in and get this out of the way before I went."

Bo internally kicked herself for forgetting that Ciara was arriving today and that she'd promised Lauren she would go with her. Seeing the internal struggle Bo seemed to be having, Lauren basically glided towards Bo and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It's okay Bo, I understand. You have to do this."

The guilt Bo felt at that moment began to eat her up inside slowly. She knew she wanted to go with Lauren right at that moment but she knew Lauren was right. She and Dyson needed to talk. Dyson had said nothing as he moved aside to let Lauren pass him.

"Hey Doc! Wait up! I'll come with you!" Kenzi yelled as she followed Lauren to the door.

"Er…how about I wait in the car while you go have a shower first and then we'll go?" Lauren asked as she studied Kenzi in her Zombie onesie. As if realizing her attire, Kenzi looked down at herself in horror and rushed upstairs.

"I'll see you Bo," Lauren said giving Bo a sad smile. "You too, Dyson."

Just like that, Lauren was out the door. Bo wanted to run after her and tell her she could wait in her room, but Dyson stopped her and motioned for her to sit down.

"She can't just wait in the car Dyson!" Bo hissed through gritted teeth.

"Fine!" Dyson huffed and let her pass. She rushed to the door and followed Lauren.

"Lauren, wait!" She called out just before she reached her car.

"Bo?" The blonde replied looking at her with a slightly confused expression. "Is everything alright?"

Bo shuffled her feet and stuffed her hands in her back pockets.

"I ah…I think you should wait for Kenzi inside. You can't just wait here. I mean…it would be rude of me to let you do that."

"Oh…" Lauren said simply. Then she smiled at her and leaned against her car. "Really Bo, it's okay. Besides, I'd feel more comfortable if I was here. I know you and Dyson have a lot to talk about and I get the feeling he doesn't exactly want me there."

"What? No! He's ju—"

"Don't Bo. Really…it's fine. I get it. I can tell things are complicated between you and Dyson right now. You need to sort that out before…I would just prefer it. Go on…enjoy the breakfast and I promise no hard feelings. I saw how bummed you looked but this is important too. I'll have to bring her around to meet you later anyway. I still have to drop Kenzi off."

Bo sighed. For a morning that started out looking great, it sure turned to shit quickly. She dropped her head and stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry Lauren. For Dyson…I just, I don't know what his problem is."

"Hey," Lauren's voice was closer now and her shoes were now in Bo's line of site. Looking up, Bo's eyes met Laurens. "You have nothing to apologize for. You need to sort things out Bo. Once you've done that…you know where to find me."

"I'm ready! I'm ready!"

Bo looked over her shoulder just in time to see Kenzi rush out the door and slam it behind her.

"You comin' Bo-Bo?"

"No, she was just keeping me company while you got ready. We'll see you soon."

Bo just nodded and watched the both of them climb into Lauren's car.

"Soon." She whispered before turning back toward the house.

* * *

Bo was absolutely fuming. Not only was she pissed off at Dyson for dropping by unannounced, but also she was angry with herself for not remembering her promise to Lauren. Kenzi and Lauren had left ten minutes ago and Dyson was happily scoffing down the pancakes and bacon Lauren had cooked for them when she got into the house. For the umpteenth time, Bo wondered what she ever saw in Dyson to get her to where she was today.

He had changed and she didn't like it. She knew that he was a good man, he showed it every now and then, but ever since that incident he had changed. She wondered where the old Dyson was. She wondered if it was her fault that he was like this. Did she not pay him enough attention? Did she not give him what he wanted? Had she done something to him?

Bo sighed as she pushed herself off from the counter she had been leaning on as she watched him eat. She didn't even know where to begin with this conversation so she had to do something with her hands. Deciding that maybe Dyson wouldn't be taking the first step, she began pouring herself another coffee since her previous one had gone cold and went to sit down next to him.

"Have to hand it to your friend, she sure does know how to make a good stack of pancakes," Dyson grumbled once he finished. Bo couldn't help but feel guilty again. They were going to be Lauren's share and she didn't even get to have any.

"Dy…we need to talk," she said wanting to get things started. Dyson slowly turned around in his chair and studied her. She purposely sat a seat away from him so she could have some distance from him to collect herself and figure out what she was going to say. Bo could tell that he noticed this but he said nothing.

"Mmm…" he hummed his agreement. The brunette pinched the bridge of her nose. This seemed to be a lot harder than she thought. She wished he would at least say something, but she knew he was too proud to. So throwing caution to the wind, she decided to nip it in the bud.

"I can't do this anymore…" She let out slowly. She watched him to gauge his reaction. When he didn't say anything, she took it as her cue to continue.

"Us. I know as well as you do that we haven't been okay since we got back together Dy. Everything about our relationship has been based on false happiness. I've tried…I really have…but it's tiring."

"So what are you saying?"

"I can't marry you…let alone keep up this charade."

Bo stood up from her chair and moved to the one next to Dyson. He stiffened and set his jaw as she approached him. Reaching out, she took his hand in hers and gave it a gently squeeze in what she hoped would be somewhat comforting. He seemed to relax a bit but he still held his guard up.

"I love you Dyson…I do. But I don't think I'm _**in**_ love with you, at least not for a very long time. I told myself that I would grow to love you that way again, but I couldn't. I lied to myself for a long time and I think you knew that. I also don't think you're in love with me either."

He looked away from her when she said that and let go of her hand. Standing from his chair he walked over to the kitchen window and looked outside into the back yard.

"Why are you doing this?" Dyson asked sounding defeated. For a second, Bo just watched him. She always admired his physical stature. He was everything she had wanted in a man when she was younger. He was tall, handsome and well built. He was supposed to be her Prince Charming or her Knight in shining armour, but he wasn't anymore. Standing before her was a man that she had fallen in love with once upon a time and was now someone she loved, as her friend. A friend that she hoped, after today, she wouldn't lose.

"I'm doing this for me. I want to be happy Dyson. I want _**you**_ to be happy. I want you to be free to love someone who really loves you and shares that kind of love. I'm not that person. Be honest with me Dy, are you really genuinely happy being with me?"

The silence in the room was deafening as Bo waited for Dyson to answer her question.

"For a long time I thought you were the one. My one true love. My 'Mate for life' companion if you will," he started. He was still looking outside as he spoke and Bo sat there listening.

"You're beautiful, you're smart and by far the best sex I've ever had."

Bo rolled her eyes at him but waited for him to continue.

"But you're also impulsive, stubborn and downright bitchy sometimes," he said letting out a small laugh. "Yes, you've made me happy. When we first got together I felt like I was floating on cloud nine. Cliché, I know, but that's what I felt. Trick had been adamant that I stay away from you, but I couldn't. That's when I knew I had to have you. I _**was**_ genuinely happy Bo. I really was. Then things started changing and I began to question my feelings for you. I saw the way you starved yourself because of my selfishness. I saw how committed you were to this relationship but I began to question if I was really enough for you. Whether I could give that much for our relationship. I know you noticed how tired I was Bo, but I was too damn proud. My pride got the best of me. My selfishness. My attitude. I couldn't stand to see you with anyone else."

Dyson paused and finally turned around to face her again.

"That night, I was vulnerable, I was trying to figure out what I really brought to the table in our relationship. The more I thought about it, the more I realised how little I actually contributed. To this day, I still don't know what your favourite colour is. Whether or not you even have a middle name. What kind of boyfriend doesn't know that? So when Tamsin came to me that night, I caved and we did what we did. You're absolutely right about everything. I hated myself for hurting you that night. I still to this day don't know why I did it, except for the plain fact that I was thinking with only one thing."

Bo was at a loss for words at Dyson's confession. This had been the first time since they had gotten together that he had ever opened up about his thoughts and feelings. He was always quick to change the subject when it came to discussion about things that involved feeling. For the first time in a long time, she was seeing the old Dyson again. The Dyson that used to share things with her when he was feeling down. The Dyson of old that she met when they were first introduced and the Dyson she had become friends with.

"I think after that night, I was angry. With you, with myself and with the world. I didn't want to admit that I had been wrong. I didn't want to admit to everyone that I was weak, that I couldn't keep up with you and I most certainly didn't want to tell everyone that I wasn't in love with you anymore. The first time we got together I would tell anyone that would listen how in love with you I was and the thought of them knowing our relationship ended due to an affair tasted bitter in my mouth so I told myself we had to be together. It was also in the midst of all that that Trick approached me about the prophecy."

At this, Bo stiffened in her seat.

'_He knew about the prophecy? Trick __**told**__ him about it?'_

Bo narrowed her eyes at him and gritted her teeth. Bo should've known that Dyson had known about this all along. She could feel herself starting to get angry.

"He _**told**_ you? You _**knew**_?!" She hissed at him dangerously.

"It was for your own protec—"

"For my own protection? Why is everything for my own fucking protection?! How long did you and Trick think you could shelter me from the big bad world huh? For fuck sakes Dyson! How could you?" Bo's throat tightened as tears of anger began to threaten her.

"We did it for _**you **_Bo! We only had your best interest at heart!" Dyson argued back. But Bo was having none of it. She felt insulted. She was annoyed that they couldn't grow up enough to tell her these things earlier.

"So this whole engagement thing was you following Tricks orders? I am a grown woman dammit! I should be allowed to make my own goddamn decisions! I wish I could say the sam for you!"

Bo stood from her seat and walked over to the door. She opened it and stood there staring at the wall.

"Get out!" She said waiting for him. She placed a hand on her hip and frowned. The fact that he knew about this made her feel incredibly stupid for thinking she could fix their relationship. Everything she did for him was all for nothing because Trick had ordered Dyson to stay with her.

"But Bo, I—"

"I said GET OUT! And tell your _**master**_ to stop fucking meddling in my life all the time!" Bo could feel the tears threaten to fall as she stood there rigidly. She hoped that Dyson would hurry up and get out before she lost her cool and began throwing things at him. Dyson knew this as he had been on the receiving end of a flying lamp that she sent flying at him on one of their many nights of heated disagreements. Bo said nothing as he passed her. As soon as he was out the door, Bo slammed it and fell back against the wall behind her.

What was supposed to be a talk to help clear the air between them turned into something even more. She felt betrayed and used. Bo could've been free to love whomever she chose but she stuck around due to an illusion. Due to others making that decision for her and she was angry. She was angry at Trick, at Dyson and at herself for not noticing it sooner. Deciding she needed to clear her head, Bo decided she needed to go for a run.

* * *

Arriving home an hour later, Bo saw Lauren's car parked in her driveway again. The succubus felt the remnants of her anger evaporate immediately as she approached the front door. She quickly made her way inside the house internally glad that Lauren and Ciara hadn't left already. She was afraid that they might just drop Kenzi off and leave before she arrived home.

As she closed the door behind her and followed the sound of laughing coming from the living room, Bo became slightly nervous. One of the voices she could tell belonged to Kenzi and the other was unrecognizable. She briefly wondered where Lauren was.

When her eyes landed on Ciara, she immediately felt incredibly under dressed. The other woman was gorgeous and looked every part of a successful businesswoman. Bo couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated.

"Hey you."

Bo jumped and whipped her head around to find Lauren standing right behind her.

"Shit Lauren! Who's sneaking up on people now?" Bo teased. Lauren chuckled and placed her hand on Bo's arm. Bo couldn't help but notice how warm and soft her hand felt against her skin. She worried that Lauren would be able to hear the rapid increase of her heart rate from that simple contact.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Lauren replied taking her hand back. Bo missed her touch immediately.

"Ahem."

Both women turned toward the source of the noise to find Ciara making her way gracefully toward them. Bo was slightly mesmerized by the way she walked. She couldn't help but feel like there was something special about Ciara. When she stopped in front of them, Bo felt a sense of calm wash over her as soon as the woman stood next to her.

"Ah…well Bo, this is Ciara my best friend. Ciara, this is Bo, an old school friend," Lauren introduced. Bo stared at Ciara's outstretched had for a few seconds before taking it in her own and shaking it firmly.

"It's lovely to finally meet you Bo. Lauren has told me a lot about you," she said with a hint of mirth in her voice. Even though it wasn't intentional, Bo felt like she was in the presence of the Queen standing there in her sneakers, sweat pants and sweat soaked tank top. It didn't help that Ciara's accent was as posh as they came.

"Likewise. All good things I hope?" she returned. Unfortunately she didn't get her answer when Kenzi decided to waltz into the living room at that moment.

"Bo-Bo, can you believe she owns like five different homes in five different countries? Cee-Cee, you need to hook a sista uuup!" Kenzi cut in a bowl full of Nachos tucked securely to her chest. Bo looked from Ciara to Kenzi and back again.

"Cee-Cee?" She asked.

"It's cool, Ciara let me call her that."

Plopping herself down on the sofa, Kenzi turned on the TV and proceeded to shovel handfuls of chips in her mouth.

"Why don't you both make yourselves at home while I got upstairs and have a shower? I won't be too long," Bo suggested feeling slightly uncomfortable and self conscious about the way she might smell at the moment.

"Oh no…it's okay Bo. I just wanted you to meet Ciara before we went home. Ciara being Ciara bought work with her so she has a conference call in half an hour. But I am inviting you and Kenzi over tomorrow night for dinner at mine. She's already said yes so we wanted to know your answer before we left."

Slightly disappointed that Lauren couldn't stay longer she nodded but accepted the offer to for dinner. Bo realized that she hadn't even planned a house warming party for Lauren's new place. She decided that this would be a great opportunity for her to buy something and give it as a gift.

'_I could also do with a nice little dress,'_she thought.

"Anyway, we better get going. I'll see you tomorrow?" Lauren asked.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Bo agreed giving her an affirmative nod. "Do you need us to bring anything?"

"Just yourselves and a healthy appetite."

"Oh I don't think that will be a problem," Bo replied looking over at Kenzi who was enjoying her Real Housewives marathon. When she turned back to the other two women, they all laughed.

"See you there then. We'll leave you to it, you're ah…getting smelling a little er, ripe there Bo," Lauren teased as she walked away from Bo towards the door pinching her nose.

"Aw shucks Lauren? So soon? But I want a hug first," Bo replied going after her with her arms wide open. They all laughed before saying their final goodbyes.

As Bo made her way up the stairs for a shower, she knew two things were clear. For now, she couldn't trust Trick and Dyson and tomorrow at the dinner, she was going to tell Lauren everything.


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry about the long delay. Hope you all enjoy and…there might be something a little familiar about this chapter. Okay…byeee.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Dinner**

"Umm…how about no? Come on Bo-Bo, you gotta let the girl breeeeath," Kenzi said holding her hands up to her own breasts to show what she was talking about.

Bo had been through her entire closet for a solid two hours and she still wasn't satisfied with what she was going to wear. The Succubus felt like whatever she put on was either too formal for a dinner or far too casual. She knew that the dinner was at Lauren's and when she texted and asked her what she should wear, the blonde had replied with 'something comfortable'. That didn't mean Bo had no choices. She had two outfits to pick from but Kenzi was making it difficult.

"Kenzi…seriously, you're worse than I am at this," Bo said frowning at her reflection in the mirror.

'_Dammit! It's just a fucking dinner!'_ Bo thought, frustrated that she couldn't pick anything decent. She turned around and looked at the other top sitting on the bed. Unlike the one she was currently wearing, the neckline would show off her girls perfectly but she wasn't sure how appropriate it would be considering Ciara was going to be there also.

"You'd think I was going to meet the parents," she mumbled looking over at Kenzi.

"Poor Bo-Bo, can't have her cake and eat it either," the younger woman said winking at her.

"Did you touch Trick's red pills again?" She asked with a sideways glance.

"Maybe? I still think you should wear that one, come on girl, what good are your goodies if you can't show em' off?"

"Kenz, it's just a dinner. Besides what do you call that?" Bo said pointing at Kenzi's sweat pants.

"Bo-Bo? Bodacious? Bobalicious? I don't need to impress anyone tonight and I swear, with how much I'm going to be eating, I need to have some room for dessert!"

As if to prove her point, she tucked her thumb under the waistband of her sweat pants and pulled it outward before letting go again. Bo just rolled her eyes and turned back around to face the full-length mirror.

"I think this will do. Shit! I don't know why I'm so nervous."

Pulling on her black leather jacket, she sat down on the bed next to Kenzi. She'd hardly slept the night before because she was worried about the outcome. So many thoughts and scenarios had been running through her mind. Would Lauren be freaked out? Would she stop talking to her? Does she even _**know**_ about the Fae? Would she accept who and _**what**_ she is?

Then there was Ciara. Bo couldn't help but have this feeling about Ciara. It wasn't a bad feeling. There was something about the other woman that Bo couldn't put a finger on. Somehow she had a feeling that Ciara was more than just a successful businesswoman.

"You'll be fine. Lauren will be fine. You'll both get married, run off into the sunset and then emerge with little Succubabies in the end."

Shaking her head, Bo looked over at her friend who was grinning widely at her. Bo gently pushed her and finally decided it was time they made their way over to Lauren's.

"But seriously Bo. However Lauren takes it, I have Mr. Pepe Lopez on standby just in case. If it's any consolation, I think you're doing the right thing. You and Lauren have some crazy shit ahead of you. Just don't forget to completely end things with Dyson before you decide your next move. You can't ignore him or Trick for that matter. Y'all need to sort out your shit."

Bo looked over at her phone guiltily. After five missed calls and several unread texts from Dyson the day before, he seemed to get the hint and stopped trying to reach her. She had yet to receive a message from him today. She hoped nothing would happen that could possibly ruin the dinner. Bo was still annoyed and didn't really want to deal with him until later.

"Aw shucks Kenz, what would I do without you?"

"Mama didn't raise no fool. Just so you know, I prefer cash. My advice don't come cheap Succubum."

Bo couldn't help but chuckle.

"Just had to ruin the moment didn't you?" She asked. Looking over at the clock, Bo saw that it was almost half seven. They needed to leave now if they were to make it on time. They hadn't even bought Lauren a celebratory wine bottle yet. Kenzi had suggested they shop from Trick's storeroom but Bo didn't want to take the risk. She didn't want to run into Trick or Dyson tonight. She wanted things to go as smoothly as possible.

"Come on, Kenz, let's go."

* * *

When they arrived at Lauren's apartment door, Bo couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach. On top of that, she was nervous and had to mentally collect herself several times before Kenzi couldn't take it and knocked on the door. It didn't take too long before it opened and Ciara greeted them. Suddenly a feeling of calm washed over Bo as her eyes settled on Ciara. She smiled at the both of them as she moved aside to let them into the apartment. Bo's senses were immediately hit with the smell of whatever it was Lauren was cooking for the night.

Ciara was dressed in what Bo could only describe as 'elegantly comfortable'. She had on a pair of black jeans, a simple white V-neck top with a light grey longline cardigan. For some reason Bo had been expecting to see Ciara in a pencil skirt, blouse and blazer. Bo chuckled inwardly at how ridiculous it would have been.

"Come on ladies, make yourselves at home. What have you got there Bo?" Ciara asked as both women followed her into the kitchen. Before that, Bo took off her leather jacket and placed it on the coat rack near Lauren's door. Bo felt completely at ease as she settled down on the stool near Lauren's kitchen island. She gently placed the item onto the bench and smiled over at Ciara.

"I uh…I made Cherry Pie. I wasn't too sure what to buy as a housewarming gift so I hope Lauren doesn't mind it as an alternative."

"Bo-Bo makes the _**best**_ Cherry pie. I swear it's an orgasm in your mouth!" Kenzi piped up as she too placed the two bottles of wine she had been holding onto the counter. "Where's the Doc?"

"Smells amazing," Ciara said giving her a warm smile. "That'll go great with the vanilla ice cream we had planned for dessert. Thank you. Lauren will be with us shortly. She only just finished cooking literally ten minutes before you both arrived."

"So…what's for dinner? Can't wait to eat! Smells great! Definitely got my eating pants ready that's for sure!" Kenzi said. Ciara chuckled and told them it was a surprise before asking if they should wanted some of the wine they bought. Kenzi readily agreed and to Bo's surprise, got up and helped Ciara.

"What? I can be helpful!" She said when she saw the way the Succubus was looking at her. Bo just shook her head.

"So Ciara…how did you and Lauren meet?" Bo asked taking the glass of wine offered to her by Kenzi. She wasn't surprised to find that Kenzi's glass looked a lot fuller than hers and Ciara's.

"Trust me…I've tried for years to figure out how it works with a small body like hers," she said answering Ciara's silent question. She had been eyeing the way Kenzi had poured the wine into each glass and seemed surprised at the amount the younger woman had poured into her own glass.

"Oh come off it Bo-Bo. It's a gift!" Kenzi replied taking her seat next to Bo again.

"Lauren and I met in University. She was a first year student and I was in my third year and a Resident Assistant for one of the halls at Oxford. Her family and mine also have quite a history together but this was the first time we had met. Her grandmother asked me to keep an eye out for her and show her the ropes. I kept my word and we ended up becoming best friends. We moved in together after the first year and we've been through it all. The good, the bad and I watched her grow and become the woman she is today."

Bo knew that she should feel jealous at the mention of Ciara being there through everything with Lauren but she didn't. She was glad someone was there for Lauren. She remembered Lauren telling her that had it not been for Ciara she wouldn't have finished school. But the mention of Lauren's grandmother, caught Bo's attention.

'_Their families go way back? How far back?'_

"I hope you're not talking about me?" Lauren's voice pierced through Bo's thoughts. Her head whipped around at the sound of her voice. Bo's mouth immediately went dry as she saw what Lauren was wearing. It was simple but somehow the blonde made 'simple' look 'sexy'. Lauren was wearing dark blue skinny jeans that almost looked black and gave the illusion that it was painted on, a dark blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and had her hair out which was still damp from her shower, falling down her back in loose curls. The butterflies in Bo's stomach chose that moment to have a dance party as her eyes followed Lauren into the kitchen.

"Uh…hey Bodacious, tone it down a little…your hungry face is showing," Kenzi whispered into Bo's ear. The Succubus snapped out of it and smiled over at Lauren.

"We were actually. Ciara here was telling us your deepest darkest secrets." Bo teased. Lauren's eyes were twinkling with mischief as she locked eyes with Bo.

"Oh Ysabeau, you don't know the half of it," she said winking at her. Bo gulped. The look Lauren was giving her was making her heart race and she hoped it wasn't beating as loudly as her ears were leading her to believe. Her mind was screaming 'Yes! Tell me now!' while her body was screaming 'Take me now right here on the counter!'

"Get a room!" Kenzi interrupted. Bo flushed at looked down at her wine glass.

"We'll get started with dinner shall we?" Ciara said who was smiling politely at her. Bo just nodded and decided to avoid eye contact with Lauren not trusting herself at that moment. She knew she needed to keep her cool. She didn't want to let the cat out of the bag before she even had a chance to tell Lauren what she was.

"Bo and Kenzi bought wine and homemade Cherry Pie," Ciara added as she moved around Lauren's kitchen with ease.

"Please tell me it's _**the**_ Cherry Pie?" Lauren asked. Bo remembered that it had been Lauren's favourite as a child. It had always been their treat after school every now and then when Aife was in the mood to bake a pie. It was her grandmother's special recipe and Bo had been adamant to learn it the first chance she got.

"Of course. I knew how much you liked it when we were younger so I thought maybe I'd try my luck at grandma's recipe."

"Liked? I loved it! I missed it whenever we had dessert back home. Do you remember the night we got caught by Trick trying to sneak some back up to your room? Your mum got so annoyed considering it was supposed to be for Jim."

Bo started chuckling at the memory. Jim had been Aife's boyfriend at the time and he had been out drinking that night. Aife had made it especially for him so that when he returned from the bar he had something to eat. She and Lauren had been up until midnight when Lauren suggested they sneak out and pinch some of Jim's beloved pie. Luckily for Jim, Trick had gotten home just before they managed to sneak the rest of the half eaten pie up to Bo's bedroom.

"Yet, I copped most of the blame even though it was _**your**_ idea!" Bo said as she got up to help set the table. Ciara laughed along with them while Kenzi had already moved on to her second glass of wine. Unlike the wine, Kenzi made little effort to help them set up the table, saying something about being in charge of the drinks only.

Lauren and Ciara had managed to cook up a storm. There was Lobster ravioli, Sautéed chicken with sweet potatoes and pears, Caesar Salad and to Kenzi's delight, Lauren's homemade pepperoni pizza.

* * *

"How about some dessert?" Ciara's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Yes please!" Came Kenzi's immediate reply bolting upright from where she had been lying on the sitting room floor.

"Here, lemme help," Bo offered getting up from her seat only to be stopped by Lauren's hand on her wrist.

"Bo you're a guest, I'll help her," she said.

"You cooked and it's your house warming, besides, I need you to look after Kenzi there. Don't let the smallness of her size fool you, I swear the girls stomach is a bottomless pit sometimes."

Lauren turned her head to study said Kenzi who was lying on her back again, gently rubbing her stomach. The blonde rolled her eyes and sat back on her seat again. Bo missed the warmth of Lauren's hand when she released her gentle grip from her wrist.

The entire night was going smoothly so far. Bo liked Ciara and learned that she was very much like Lauren's older sister with the way they interacted. There was still so much she wanted to learn about the other woman but she didn't know where to start. Bo could tell that Ciara definitely knew a lot more than just business, real estate and politics. She was intelligent, firm but very kind hearted.

She learned that Ciara had been all work and no play after she graduated and was the owner of several businesses around the world. Her family was already well off but every bit of her money was made by her own hard work. Her main focus had been real estate and was the owner of O'Breen Real Estates in England. She was single but had been married prior. Her husband had died in a tragic car accident three weeks after their wedding. From what Bo could tell, she was a very strong and independent woman. Bo really admired that about Ciara.

"Thank you," Bo said quietly to Ciara as she reached the kitchen. Ciara handed her a knife to cut the pie.

"What for?" Ciara asked with a look of confusion written on her features.

"For…for looking out for Lauren. I don't know what happened with her while she was in England but I'm glad you were there for her. She told me you were the reason she even finished Uni," Bo replied as she began cutting the pie.

"Lauren is an intelligent woman. It's slightly intimidating but regardless of if I was there or not, she would've made it all on her own. But I won't say I'm not glad I was there. She suffered quite a bit back home and between you and me, I think she still suffers from time to time. However, she's learned how to not let it get in her way. I'm proud of her and what she's accomplished. If anything, I should be thanking _**you**_, Bo. This is the first time in years that I've seen her look _**this**_ happy. She's had a rough past Bo. She may not tell you right now what she's dealt with, but she will eventually."

Bo just nodded and waited for the other woman to continue.

"You're going to tell her tonight aren't you?" Ciara asked, her voice serious and loud enough for only Bo to hear. That's when Bo knew for sure. Ciara knew about the Fae, about Lauren's family and she would bet all her money on her knowing about the prophecy.

"No…I don't know much about the prophecy, all Gloria told me was that I had to protect Lauren. Whatever I did, I wasn't to let Lauren know I was Fae. She said it wasn't going to be my place to tell her and that it was someone else's fate to tell her. I do know the prophecy exists and that your paths have crossed before, but I don't know the extent of it," she said reading Bo's mind. Bo could feel the tips of her ears going red as she came to the realization that maybe Ciara was a mind reading Fae.

"Um…a-are you a mind reader?" She asked slowly. Ciara chuckled quietly.

"No. I had a feeling you might ask. I feed off of emotions, but only the bad kind. I have the ability to cloak the room and calm down those who are nervous, frustrated, angry or agitated. That's why you could feel yourself relax when you came in. I could feel how nervous you were so I thought maybe I could ease it a little for you. I'm also a fairy."

'_That explains it,'_Bo thought nodding her understanding.

"So she really doesn't know?" Bo questioned.

"I don't know to be truthfully honest. Like I said, Lauren is intelligent. If she hasn't figured out anything about our world entirely, she at least has some idea that there is more out there than meets the eye."

"You don't think she'll y'know…freak out?"

"If I know Lauren? She might be a little annoyed, especially at me since neither her grandmother or myself told her what we are, but other than that, I think she would be fascinated more than anything. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew already."

"I'm going to fall asleep before you two get here with my damn dessert!" Kenzi yelled from the living room.

"Shush you!" Bo yelled back.

"Honestly," Kenzi huffed back. "So hard to get good customer service these days."

Everyone burst out laughing. After setting everyone a piece of pie on a plate, Ciara placed her hand gently over Bo's forearm and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be fine Bo. I trust you with her. I can tell you'll do anything to keep her safe and protected. Just promise me you won't hurt her?"

Bo smiled at the other woman and placed her other hand atop Ciara's. Looking her square in the eyes, she nodded and said,

"I promise."

* * *

After dessert, Ciara opted to go to bed early as she had an early conference call in the morning. Lauren chastised her friend for lying to her about not bringing work with her. Kenzi had not so gracefully passed out on Lauren's couch so Bo and Lauren had decided to have one more glass of wine outside her balcony.

Bo closed her eyes and enjoyed the gently breeze against her skin. This was the first time tonight that they were going to be alone. Bo knew that Ciara didn't have a conference call and was now getting nervous again as Ciara's cloak of calm began to wear off. Bo sighed and tried as best as she could to get a hold of herself.

Feeling Lauren's presence behind her, she opened her eyes and turned around to face the blonde. Crossing the distance between them she took the offered wine glass.

'_Maybe some liquid courage might help.'_

Lauren brushed past Bo, placing her own wine glass on the balcony ledge, leaning her back against it. Bo took a nice healthy sip of her wine before following Lauren to the balcony ledge. Instead of placing her glass on the ledge, she decided to hold it instead, to give her something to do with her hands.

"Thank you for dinner tonight Lauren. It was amazing. _**You**_ look amazing…." Bo said hoping that Lauren couldn't see her blush in the dimly lit balcony light. "I think that's the first time Kenzi's ever genuinely passed out into a food-induced coma."

"Thank you," Lauren said sounding a little caught off guard. "Besides, I'm glad you finally got to meet Ciara. To be honest, I might be a little bit jealous at how good Kenzi looks for someone that small."

"I really like Ciara. I can definitely tell she takes care of you Lo."

For a few minutes they stood there in comfortable silence. Bo knew that it was now or never. Taking a not so gentle sip from her wine, she placed the glass near Lauren's and looked over at Lauren who seemed to be watching her.

"Lo…I uh…I have to tell you something," Bo said. Hearing the seriousness in Bo's voice, Lauren nodded and waited for her to continue.

'_Fuck! What do I say now? I'm a Succubus and I can kill people by sucking their chi? Also I feed off of sexual energy, sex is just a bonus?'_

Bo bit her lip and cringed. This was a lot harder than she thought. She really should've planned something instead of deciding to wing it.

'_Goddammit, when did everything become so complicated?!'_

Throwing caution to the wind, Bo decided it was probably better to come out and say it.

'_Like ripping off a Band-Aid.'_

"I'm a Succubus."

Lauren blinked a few times seeming to be unsure about what she just heard. Bo just stood there watching her, biting her lip.

"Lauren…please _**say **_something…" Bo pleaded after several minutes of silence had passed. She searched Lauren's face hoping to get some kind of reaction out of her.

"I…uh…what?" Lauren finally managed to get out. Bo let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

'_At least that's something, I guess,'_ she thought silently to herself.

"I'm a Succubus," Bo repeated. She watched, as the blonde seemed to be deliberating what she was going to say next. The Succubus began to wonder if the way she approached the situation was the right one.

"I guess I should've known something was special about you…" Lauren said looking like her normal composed self again. Bo was surprised. This wasn't really the reaction she was expecting to get from Lauren.

"You're not…freaked out?" Bo asked cautiously.

"Truthfully? I'm not freaked out. A little surprised, yes, but not freaked out. I have a lot of questions though. I shouldn't be worried should I?"

"What? No! Of course not Lauren. I would never do anything to hurt you!" Bo let out. Lauren nodded.

"That night your eyes flashed blue?"

Bo blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I um…I was er…I was hungry…" Bo muttered embarrassedly. What she really wanted to say was 'I was hungry…hungry for you and the thoughts that went through my mind that night was not PG-13'.

"H-how does it work?" Lauren asked sounding genuinely interested. Bo felt somewhat completely at ease now at how quickly Lauren seemed to be, as Ciara put it 'Fascinated'. So Bo told her everything. Bo had decided that she would only tell Lauren about the Fae world tonight. She still had yet to mention the Prophecy, reasoning that tomorrow was another day. _**IF**_ Lauren would still talk to her and not threaten to throw her into a straitjacket.

The entire time Bo had all of Lauren's attention, interrupting only to ask a question about something that might have not made any sense. The more Bo told her, the more clinical Lauren became. Bo teased her several times about geeking off and calling her a nerd. She could tell that Lauren was clearly in Scientist mode. If anything, Bo was relieved that she could tell Lauren. One thing that really made Bo happy with her decision in telling Lauren was the fact that not once did she mention anything about testing her.

"So…you're saying you can read peoples sexual energy?"

Bo nodded.

"It's like…the more aroused someone is, the hotter they burn."

"M'kay," Lauren said straightening herself a little more and giving her the same mischievous grin she wore earlier on in the night. "What about me? Right now?"

Bo laughed not really believing the words coming out of Lauren's mouth.

"Oh come on Bo…we'll call it…scientific curiosity," Lauren continued as she looked at Bo expectantly. Deciding that she wanted to make a contribution to science, Bo agreed.

"Okay…" she started drawing in closer to Lauren and keeping eye contact with her. "…you are definitely curious."

Bo's voice dropped an octave lower; making it sound husky and what she hoped was seductive. The sexual energy coming off of Lauren at that moment the closer she got climbed higher and higher. Bo stopped mere inches from Lauren, as her grin grew wider.

"I'm not so sure it's entirely scientific." Bo finished keeping her eyes trained on Lauren.

"Ciara is Fae isn't she?" Lauren asked breaking the eye contact. Bo laughed, silently welcoming the change in subject and moved away from Lauren again so she could grab her wine glass and down some of it. Reading Lauren's aura was turning her on just as much as Lauren was and she too needed to cool down a little.

"I always wondered why I always seemed to calm down a lot quicker when I was around her. I'm going to have to ask her about that actually. I'm a little annoyed she didn't tell me."

The Succubus laughed and Lauren glared playfully at her.

"What's so funny Succubus?" She asked jokingly.

"Ciara said that this is exactly how you would react."

"Oh god. Am I really that predictable? Don't answer that," she added quickly holding up her hand to stop Bo before she said anything.

"Thank you Bo…for telling me," Lauren said, her expression serious again. "I, uh, I know it might not have been easy for you. I could've easily told you, you were crazy and kicked you out, but thank you for trusting me with this."

Stepping forward, Lauren took Bo's hands in hers and squeezed them gently.

"Bo?" Lauren whispered. "Do you remember that night you passed out on my couch?"

"Mhmm…" Bo hummed not really sure if she could trust herself to speak. The way Lauren was looking at her right now seemed to paralyse her.

"This is going to sound crazy but…something happened when I placed my hand over your heart. I can't explain exactly what it was but right after I felt different. There was a sudden rush. For some reason I felt closer to you. I don't know…" she laughed as if what she was saying was ridiculous.

"Maybe I'm just being silly…My god you're beautiful," Lauren blurted out.

Embarrassed she let go of Bo's hands and hung her head. Reaching out, Bo tilted Lauren's chin upwards with the tips of her fingers until they were seeing eye-to-eye. Bo couldn't help but feel the familiar pull towards Lauren that she had experienced with her the other day.

"Lauren," Bo whispered before her eyes closed. It didn't take long before she felt Lauren's lips brush gently against her own. It wasn't a passionate filled kiss but Bo couldn't help but see fireworks. They both pulled back and looked at each other, silently asking each other the same question.

Bo didn't know who made the first move but suddenly Lauren's lips were on hers in what she could now describe as passionate and hot. Lauren's moan made Bo shiver with excitement when the blonde felt Bo's tongue glide across her bottom lip. Bo pulled Lauren closer to her by the hips while the good Doctor's hands found themselves on the sides of Bo's face, gently cradling her face.

The sound of heavy hands pounding on the door caused both women to break apart. Both were panting and slightly flustered as they looked at each other. Bo couldn't help but silently curse whoever it was that decided to ruin their make-out session to hell and back.

"Bo! Open the fucking door!"

Shocked, Bo and Lauren both ran to the door and threw it open. Bo gasped when she saw the state Dyson was in. His clothes were torn and bloody, while his body had several scratches on it, some of which looked deeper than others. One had narrowly missed his right eye. He was puffing like he had run here.

"Dyson? What the fuck?!"

"It's Tamsin! She's in trouble!"


	9. Chapter 9: Only the beginning

**Chapter 9 – Only the beginning**

For a moment Bo just stared at Dyson in disbelief. She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Look Bo, I know you're mad at me, but please?! I'm begging you! Those…those things, they were after _**me**_ not _**her**_! Sh-she jumped in front of me. I wasn't fast enough. You have to help her Bo. You're the only person I could think of and I _**know**_ you'll help her regardless of what happened. Wherever they took her…it's Dark Fae territory!"

"Oh yes…send the unaligned Succubus. What makes you _**think**_ I even want to help her?" Bo hissed coldly, being more annoyed at the fact that Dyson had interrupted her and Lauren.

"Because it should've been _**me**_! I just—AHHHH!" Dyson cried out in pain bringing his hands up to his head, covering his ears.

Before Bo could get any words out, Dyson's eyes widened. A look of pain crossed his features for only the briefest of moments before collapsing right in front of them. Taken aback, Bo stood there slightly shocked.

"W-whas happenin'? Oh my fuck, is that D-man?!" Kenzi's shocked voice came from where she stood rubbing her arm after falling off the couch. A few seconds later, Bo registered that someone was gently moving her out of the way. She watched as Lauren crouched down next to Dyson's crumpled body. She checked his pulse before placing a hand on his forehead. She winced and looked up at Bo.

"His temperature is rising but he's still breathing. Help me move him," Lauren said to her. Snapping out of her trance, Bo moved toward Dyson's other side, grabbing his left arm and wrapping it around her shoulders. Just then Ciara appeared looking slightly dishevelled with a silk robe wrapped securely around her body. Bo and Lauren heaved Dyson's limp body and did their best to carry him into the lounge and onto the couch. Ciara rushed over to the couch, clearing the cushions and placing one near the armrest for them to place his head on.

"Alright, almost there Dyson," Bo heard Lauren mumble as she seemed to struggle a little more under Dyson's weight than Bo was. Laying him gently on the couch, Bo stood back and watched as Lauren made quick work of his shirt. Lauren asked for her medical supplies and Ciara returned with them within seconds. The room was deafeningly silent as the other three women watched Lauren at work. Bo could tell Ciara was using her powers on them. Despite the scene in front of them, Bo couldn't help the immediate feel of calm wash over her again. After a good 15 minutes, Lauren stopped what she was doing and stood up.

"Bo, can I talk to you please?" The blonde asked, motioning towards the kitchen.

Bo didn't say much but she nodded and followed Lauren. Ciara replaced Lauren and sat down next to Dyson keeping a close eye on him. Kenzi was sitting on the floor next to Dyson's feet just watching him in silence. Bo wasn't too sure if she was in shock or if she was just tired. Once they reached the kitchen, Lauren's face was full of concern as she looked at Bo. Bo's back was facing the lounge while Lauren stood opposite her.

"I've given him some antibiotics but I'm not sure how much good that'll do. His temperature is dropping slightly but I know nothing of his medical history. I can tell his body isn't really accepting the drug. I need to run tests and I need to get him to a medical facility. I can't do much from here."

"We need to get him to the Light Fae lab. Your boss, Callahan? He's Fae too," Bo explained.

Lauren nodded her understanding.

"Okay…I have his number. You're going to go aren't you?" Lauren asked studying Bo.

'_Am I going to go?' _She paused assessing the situation. Deep down she already knew the answer to that question. Bo knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to Tamsin. Sure her and Dyson did her wrong, but Bo wasn't a heartless person. She also knew that she couldn't let anything happen to Dyson. He may be a faulty wolf, but she cared about him. She only hoped that whatever was happening to him right now, Lauren could fix.

"He'll be okay. I'll do everything I can, I promise," Lauren said reading her thoughts. The blondes reassuring words gave Bo hope that he was in the best care possible.

"Thank you Lauren," Bo said genuinely. If she were being honest with herself, if it wasn't for Lauren's quick reaction, Bo would have panicked and not known what to do. She owed the blonde and so much more. Even after the way Dyson had been treating her lately, she was still willing to help without hesitation. The Succubus felt like she needed to apologize to Lauren for the way he had been acting ever since she had arrived.

"I know he hasn't exactly been all that welcoming since you arrived bu—"

"…Bo?"

Moving towards her, Lauren gently cupped Bo's cheek and looked right into the Succubus' soul. That's what it felt like when Lauren looked at her sometimes. The blonde's face was full of concern and what Bo could only describe as raw emotion.

"Please just come back safe," Lauren said cutting her off. Smiling, Bo reached up and wrapped her hand around Lauren's wrist, giving it a reassuring squeeze before moving her hand to her lips and kissing the inside of her palm.

"I'll be back before you know it."

Bo reluctantly let go of Lauren's hand and turned back around just in time to see Ciara walk over to them.

"Lauren, he's burning up again and he's sweating far too much. I tried putting blankets around his body but he's still shaking slightly."

"I don't want to interrupt your festive gathering but…ah…guys?!" Kenzi's frantic voice called from the lounge.

All three of them turned their heads to find Kenzi with her hands over her mouth as she stared wide-eyed at Dyson. Bo could only hear whimpers of pain from the couch. She ran over immediately to find him curled into a foetal position shaking violently.

"Okay, Lauren you call Callahan, Kenzi and I will go find Tamsin."

* * *

"Trick?! TRICK?! Open the _**fucking**_ door!" Bo yelled again banging loudly on Trick's door. She stepped back slightly when she finally heard the familiar sounds of him unlocking his door. A disgruntled looking Trick greeted her and Kenzi as they barged through his door. Before the Blood King could get any words out, Bo beat him to it.

"Those…Minion things, where do I find them?" Bo asked hurriedly.

"W-what? Bo what the hell?! Do you have any idea what time it is right now?" Trick demanded.

"Tamsin has been taken by those minion things that you were talking about and I need to know where they're hiding!"

"What do you _**mean**_ she's been taken? What have you done?!" He asked his eyes narrowing suspiciously at them.

"Dammit Trick! Just this once, can you _**not**_ give me the third degree? What makes you think we had anything to do with this?! We're running out of time for fucks sake!"

"Dyson is dying!" Kenzi jumped in. This seemed to grab Trick's attentions.

"Excuse me? Dyson is what?!"

"Dyson. Is. Dying. Oh come on Trick, we seriously haven't got time for this. Just tell us where to find these assholes and we'll fill you in about it later!"

"No! I forbid it. I don't care what's going on but you can't go running in head first. It's too dangerous! Even if I knew where to find them, I couldn't…wouldn't tell you. This is a suicide mission. Argh, I warned you Bo! This is only the beginning."

"_**Fuck**_ dangerous. Can you stop being such a stick up the ass and help us? Dyson is probably halfway dead, Tamsin has been taken and you're not even going to bat an eyelash? You have _**got **_to be shitting me!"

Bo was getting frustrated by the minute. The more she argued with Trick, the less time and chances they had of finding Tamsin alive. Bo wasn't sure how things were going with Dyson but she was confident that he was in better hands than Tamsin.

"Maxwell will help you find her. He'll also be your backup."

Trick, Kenzi and Bo all looked over towards the open door. Callahan was standing there with a man that looked to be the same size as Bruce. He too was bald and heavily tattooed. The only difference was, he wasn't as built as Bruce and to Bo's surprise had pink eyebrows. Taken slightly by surprise Bo could only raise an eyebrow at Callahan.

"A thank you would suffice," he said entering Trick's lair. Maxwell remained standing at the entrance.

"Joseph? What are you doing?" Trick asked.

"I thought that was obvious old buddy, old pal? I'm assisting your granddaughter since I had a feeling you would object to her doing this on her own."

"Why are you doing this?" Bo voiced suspiciously.

"Oh come now Ysabeau, surely you should know by now that I'm on your team?"

"That doesn't mean I trust you," she replied glaring at him. Callahan sighed and folded his arms.

"Okay then, don't. But when Dr. Lewis filled me in on what happened, I knew you might need some help. Is that really a bad thing? I'm trying to protect her. I promised her grandmother. I knew you wouldn't take no for an answer so I decided to bring Max here. He's a tracker and Dark Fae, you have no idea what trouble I had to go through with Evony just now to get him. He can aid you both."

"Dude, for someone with that much influence, you couldn't…oh I don't know, bring an army or something?" Kenzi asked sarcastically.

"Believe me my dear, as much as I would _**love**_ to, your best chances of not getting caught is through minimum numbers. You may not believe this, but I do care. We need to bring back your Valkyrie friend alive, not torn into pieces and thrown to those goblin things," Callahan physically shivered at his own words.

"Okay fine," Trick huffed. Shuffling towards his cabinet again, he pulled out a bracelet and motioned for Kenzi to move over to him.

"This," he said holing out his hand for Kenzi, "is for the Shaman's realm. It allows you to come and go. Without it, you can't come back out. So don't lose it! It's very important that you don't lose this Kenzi, let alone break it."

With a click, the bracelet fastened and to Bo's surprise, adjusted itself to fit snuggly around Kenzi's wrist. Kenzi gasped out loud as she held up her arm to get a closer look at the bracelet.

"Woah! That is some awesome shit Trickster! Can I keep it?"

"No!" Trick growled.

"Calm your tits, I was just kidding. But damn it looks good on me. What'ya think Bo-Bo? Yay or nay?" She asked striking a pose. Bo just rolled her eyes and looked over at Callahan again.

"If something happens to us?"

"Don't worry, Max IS your emergency button. So if anything goes wrong, he knows what to do."

Bo didn't trust Callahan but she could see he was telling the truth. He seemed to genuinely care for Lauren's safety. For the umpteenth time, she wondered just how influential Gloria was in everything and what made her so special. It seemed everyone spoke highly of her, even Trick. Bo made a mental note to ask Lauren what her grandmother was like.

"Alright Kenz, let's go."

"Bo…be careful. We don't know what we're dealing with here," Trick warned as they made their way to the door. She just gave him a dismissive wave and continued on.

"Alright Maxie, can I call you Maxie? Too late, lets get this show on the road shall we? I gotta say, totally digging the eyebrows," Kenzi said looping her arm around Max's. In return the burly man just grunted something unintelligible and let Kenzi drag him along with her.

"You're _**welcome**_!" Bo heard Callahan yell as she closed the door behind her and followed the two in front of her. She hoped that diving into this headfirst was really the best option.

* * *

When Maxwell told Bo to stop, she was slightly confused. She parked the car and turned to face him. Bo found it slightly comical how large he looked sitting in her back seat. He looked incredibly uncomfortable but not once did he complain. The entire ride over, he was silent, except for when he needed to show her where to turn. At one point, Bo had forgotten he was even in the car.

Max had led them to one of the busiest parts of town and probably one of the most popular clubs. "Dark Changes" was known for it's eerie atmosphere and it's 'Spookiness' factor with it being believed to be haunted. Bo and Kenzi had only been in it once and never returned again due to the number of barely legal attendees. They knew it was owned by some dark Fae hot shot but the place was catered to both humans and Fae.

"Ah Maxwell my man, why are we parking here? Shouldn't we be parking in the shadows? You know, become incognito or some shit? Don't tell me there's an underground rave going on, because I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion," Kenzi said looking around. "Although, I have to give this Shaman dude some kudo's, his cool points have just gone up one."

"No. We park here for protection. We're going that way," he said pointing into the direction that Bo knew led to the graveyard. Kenzi groaned.

"Graveyards…can't we go dance instead?"

Bo got out of the car and started towards the graveyard when she was stopped by Max's large arm in front of her.

"Wait here," he said roughly. Confused, Bo could only nod as he made his way to the entrance of the club.

"Sure is friendly," she mumbled leaning against the car. Max returned within minutes and motioned for them to follow. On their way, he handed them a mask each.

"To protect from the smoke."

As they approached the graveyard, Bo looked back at where they parked and was surprised to find that she couldn't see anything.

"We've crossed the boundary," Max said as he watched her closely through dark eyes. "When Fae cross the boundary, they can no longer see the outside world. This realm is reserved for the un-dead Fae. Those that refuse to move on per se. When humans cross it, they see an ordinary cemetery, but as you can see, this isn't your normal cemetery now is it?"

"But how come I can see it?" Kenzi asked slightly confused.

"That bracelet," was all Max said as he pointed out what made this place different. It was still a graveyard, but there were people wandering around aimlessly.

'_What in the fuck?' _This is not what she was expecting. It was like a scene from a horror movie or one of the games Kenzi liked to play. She was certain the younger woman was probably thinking the same thing.

"Holy shit!" Kenzi said taking the words right now of Bo's mouth.

"Stay close and don't go anywhere near them. They're tortured souls and they _**will**_ try to get your attention if you even try to get close."

Bo just nodded. She could see the look of disappointment on Kenzi's face at Max's words.

"That is where we're going."

Max pointed at a Mausoleum that looked partly run down.

'_Not the best décor I see.'_

Nodding again, she moved in closer to Max. Kenzi did the same as they started their walk toward the Mausoleum. The further they moved into cemetery, the thicker the air became as well as the fog. Bo assumed this was the smoke Max had mentioned earlier. The screams of souls were the most deafening part as they neared the Mausoleum. Kenzi was already covering her ears as they approached the entrance.

Holding up a finger to his lips, Max pointed at the door and held up his hand signalling for them to stay where they were. Bo and Kenzi watched as he opened the door and peeked his head through. The Succubus was surprised to find that the door made no sound at all as Max pushed it open. After a few minutes Max signalled that the coast was clear.

Once they entered the Mausoleum, Bo shivered as a rush of cold air passed through her. Kenzi did the same thing. Max asked if they were alright and they both nodded. Bo was slightly uncomfortable with how easy it was for them to enter the grounds let alone the Mausoleum.

"This is where that bracelet activates itself to let you enter the Shaman tomb," Max said quietly nodding towards Kenzi's wrist again.

'_Tomb? Shouldn't there be…guards or something?' _Bo thought quietly to herself. She was starting to get a bad feeling about this. Bo and Kenzi looked around in confusion when they realised there was nothing there.

"Psst…Maxi-Pad, there's nothing in here," Kenzi whispered. Max just smirked at her and proceeded forward further stopping in front of what looked like a cross engraved into the stone wall. Pushing it, the wall began to open in front of them.

"Holy Diagon Alley! This is like some crazy Harry Potter shit going on right now!"

The two women followed Max closely as they entered the passage. It was dark as they walked further into the Mausoleum and the air was a lot warmer. Despite the warmer temperature, Bo couldn't help the feeling that they were being watched. Kenzi seemed to sense her unease as she looked over at Bo, raising a questioning brow at her. The Succubus just shook her head and looked forward.

Suddenly a piercing scream ripped through the air causing all three of them to stop. No longer wanting to take the stealthy route, Bo broke into a run down hall the rest of the way. The cries of pain became louder the closer she seemed to get.

"I'm not telling you _**shit**_!" Bo could hear Tamsin yell followed by a wince as the sound of contact reverberated from the walls. As Bo turned the corner to what she assumed was where they held Tamsin, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Instead of what she hoped she would find, what greeted her was a small TV placed on a chair in the middle of what looked like a chamber and nothing else. There was no chord attached to it. Bo slowly walked over to the TV, watching the screen as Tamsin's cries once again bounced off the walls. She couldn't believe her eyes. Tamsin was barely recognizable as her head was thrown back in pain. She watched as she continued to resist the invisible force that seemed to be torturing her. The Valkyrie's face was bloodied and bruised. Her lip and right eye had cuts while like Dyson; her shirt was torn, as more tiny cuts seemed to decorate her upper body. Bo felt helpless as she watched Tamsin writhe in pain. Dropping to her knees, she slammed her fist on the ground.

"_**FUCK!**_ Where _**are **_you, you son-of-a-bitch?!" She yelled to the empty room. "I'm _**right**_ here you crazy fuck!"

Suddenly the room was plunged into darkness as green flames rose around her closing off the entrance. Taking in what was happening, Bo caught sight of both Max and Kenzi just as they approached the entrance only to be stopped by the flames. Bo could barely hear Kenzi's muffled cries as she and Max began banging against the green barrier of flames.

"Ysabeau…how are you?" A voice, that Bo could only assume was the Shaman's, echoed throughout the room. Bo looked around to find nothing but Tamsin's torture playing out in front of her.

"Show yourself!" Bo yelled.

"Mmm, so impatient," he said teasing her "…in due time my dear. In due time. How do you like our little video? She's not what we wanted but she'll do. She has some fight in her that little Valkyrie. So beautiful. It's a shame she won't be around for too long. Then again, once we break her, she'll make a great addition. Why are _**you**_ here Ysabeau? Why do you insist on running to the aid of the woman that betrayed you and slept with your boyfriend?"

"Where _**is**_she?!" Bo hissed. The Shaman laughed. This caused Bo to grit her teeth becoming increasingly annoyed.

"You would think that after decades of this you would have learned your lesson by now. This is just the beginning Ysabeau. I will not stop until your loved ones are gone. Just think, that little human friend, that good for nothing grandfather of yours, the siren and that wolf? All these people that you care for will suffer by _**my**_ hand and all you will do is watch helplessly."

He paused just as Tamsin's piercing scream echoed throughout the room again, Bo watched as her head and shoulders slumped forward. She assumed that Tamsin had passed out from the pain until her head shot up again and she stared right at the screen. Bo's body stiffened as she stared back into Tamsin's eyes, which were now glowing red. Tamsin tilted her head slowly to the right as if she were examining something and then tilted it again in the opposite direction. A smirk slowly began to cross her features as she kept eye contact with the camera. After a few more seconds, the screen went blank.

"I guess you _**will **_be seeing your Valkyrie friend soon. That's all I wanted to show you. Oh by the way, don't think I've forgotten about Lauren. I will make sure that your love ends here," were his final words before everything around her returned to normal again.

"_**BO!**_" Kenzi yelled as her approaching footsteps echoed around the chamber. The younger woman crouched down beside her followed by Maxwell.

"Bo what the fuck just happened? Are you okay? Where's Tamsin? We tried to get through but we couldn't! I thought something had happened to you!" Kenzi asked all in one breath.

"She's…she's gone. I-I think she's possessed or something," Bo said quietly, not really sure about what she had just witnessed, let alone heard.

"Oh my god Bo, you're shaking!" Kenzi said as her arm wrapped around Bo's waist.

"Am I?" Bo asked slightly confused. Holding out her hands in front of her, she saw that she was indeed shaking. Quietly, Kenzi and Max helped Bo up to her feet.

"Can you walk?" Max asked. Bo just nodded. They both let go of her and stood back.

"So…what do you mean Tamsin's possessed?" The younger woman said.

"It's the Shaman possession," Max answered. "She was tortured wasn't she?" He asked looking at Bo. She answered with a small nod.

"I've read about it. It's a Shaman's most deadly weapon. When the Shaman comes across a powerful Fae, he will torture them and break them until they become weak and vulnerable. He attacks from the inside, breaking them emotionally while his minions work invisibly on the outside. Once he's satisfied that they've been battered and bruised to the point of near death, he will have one of his chosen minions possess the body. After a day or so of healing the body, they become that person. They control it. It's more complicated than that, but that's the gist of things."

"But we can save her right? We can un-possess her?" Kenzi asked.

"Not without killing her in the process. No Fae has ever come back from being possessed by a Shaman minion."

"She's a Valkyrie though, wouldn't she be like, reborn or something?"

"No," Bo said remembering what Tamsin had told her. "She told me once that this is her last life cycle. If she were to die, there would be no coming back."

"Oh…" Kenzi said simply.

"Come on, we should go now," Max said. "If you don't mind, I'll drive."

Bo readily agreed and handed him the keys as both she and Kenzi followed him out of this nightmare.

* * *

After dropping Kenzi at Hale's for the night, Max drove Bo to the Light Fae compound. Once they got there they reported to Callahan and told him what happened. Actually, Max did most of the reporting while Bo sat there in silence, not being able to take her mind off of what had just happened.

After they finished, she offered to drop Max off to his place before making her way back to the Light Fae compound. Bo knew she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight so she decided she would see Lauren instead and check in on how Dyson was doing. Kenzi had agreed to stay at Hale's for protection that night.

Bo navigated her way quietly through the Light Fae corridors as she made her way to the lab. She did this blindly as her mind kept wandering to the image of Tamsin's face before the screen had blanked out. The Shaman's words were etched into her brain as she made her way down the long empty corridors.

'_This is just the beginning…'_

'_I will not stop until your loved ones are gone.'_

'_Oh by the way, don't think I've forgotten about Lauren.'_

"Shit!" She said out loud to no one in particular. She was frustrated and it didn't help that the Shaman had gotten under her skin. Coming to a halt in front of the Light Fae lab doors, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. After what happened tonight, she wasn't sure if she wanted Lauren to see just how much it had affected her. Satisfied that she was somewhat composed, she pushed the large lab doors open gently and peeked her head through to see no one but Lauren inside.

She smiled seeing Lauren peering into a microscope in the middle of the lab. She didn't seem to hear the door open. Deciding that she didn't want to startle the blonde, Bo quietly closed the door behind her and moved over to the nearest wall. From there she leaned her back against it, propping a foot up as well and folded her arms. For a few minutes she just watched Lauren. She found it amusing the way she would mutter something inaudible and then scribble down on the note pad next to her. It wasn't long after that Lauren finally stopped what she was doing, sat up straight in her stool. She sat there for a second before spinning around in her seat, her eyes landing on Bo.

"Bo? How long have you been standing there?"

The Succubus pushed herself away from the wall and walked slowly towards Lauren.

"Not too long. I didn't want to disturb you and it's nice to see a professional at work. Do all professionals talk to themselves?" She joked.

"Oh hardihar," Lauren replied as she stood up from her stool immediately pulling Bo into a hug once she was in front of her.

"I'm glad you're back safe," she whispered into Bo's ear sending shivers down her spine. "Callahan briefed me on what happened. Are you alright? Did you get hurt at all? Is Kenzi okay?" Lauren said immediately switching into Doctor mode.

"No…I'm fine. Kenz is with Hale for the night. I thought she might be safer there with him. How's Dyson doing?"

"He's doing fine. I managed to give him something to help neutralize his body temperature and slow down the spread of the poison to his heart. I just wish I could help ease the pain. Other Fae nurses and doctors are monitoring him closely in the ICU. This gives me time to work in the lab. I managed to get a few samples of the poison from Dyson's wounds so I should be able to create an antitoxin within the next couple of hours or so. All I know is, it's going to be a long night," Lauren explained rubbing her temples.

"Speaking of," she continued, "you should go home and get some rest Bo, it's been a long day for you. Especially after what happened earlier tonight."

Bo shook her head and just smiled.

"No it's okay. Besides, Kenzi's not home so I just thought maybe I'd stay here and keep you company, if that's okay with you of course? You won't even notice I'm here." The succubus asked, watching the blonde closely. Her heart fluttered when Lauren returned her smile, regardless of how tired she looked, her smile still reached her eyes.

"I don't mind at all."

Bo looked around and found an empty seat to sit on by one of the nearby work stations while Lauren turned her attention back to her microscope. Before Lauren even began to lean forward, Bo suddenly remembered Ciara.

"Hey Lo? Where's Ciara?"

"Oh she's uh…she's with Dyson," Lauren replied, sounding a little hesitant in the way she answered Bo's question. The Succubus chuckled, not completely sure why she found it amusing.

"What's so funny?" The blonde asked giving her a weird look.

"Honestly? I don't even know," Bo said leaning against the bench she was sitting at, "I feel like I should be the one in there, taking care of him, but for some reason I'm actually okay with the fact that it's Ciara in there with Dyson. Does that make me a terrible person?"

For a moment, Lauren sat there for a while, thinking about Bo's question. Bo could almost see the gears turning in Lauren's head. A few minutes passed before she spoke up again.

"I think that makes you, hypothetically, normal. What you feel is a biological imperative as far as I know and you have every right to feel the way you do. Things with you and Dyson are complicated but that doesn't make you a terrible person, only human. However, I can take you to him now if you'd like?" Lauren offered. This somewhat made Bo feel slightly less guilty about Dyson not being her first choice to visit.

"What I would like is for me to be right here with you. Besides, it's hardly fair that you should be the only one without a partner tonight," Bo said trying to lighten the mood. At this Lauren smiled and rolled her eyes before moving back to her microscope.

"Well then, I'm grateful that it's you that's here with me," Lauren mumbled before immersing herself in her work again. As Lauren worked, Bo became immersed in her own thoughts.

_Things were starting to become dangerous and I realise now that tonight was just a warning. According to Max, Tamsin has been possessed by these __**things**__…these minions. Could I really keep my loved ones safe? How dangerous could Tamsin be under the control of someone…no, __**something**__ else? Maybe Trick was right about Lauren staying in England. Is it really worth the risk to be selfish and put every one else's, including her own life, at risk like this?_

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I've been incredibly slack with the updates. I do apologize! But I want to sincerely thank each and every one of you for taking the time to leave reviews and such. Hoping you're all still enjoying this so far with the long waits in between. I will try and get another update up as soon as I can. **

**So is Bo biting off more than she can chew? Will I answer that in the next chapter? I don't know. Thoughts? Feelings? Tamsin? All I know is…shit is about to get real y'all.**


End file.
